The Island of Blissful Ignorance
by carebearcaryn21
Summary: What would happen if a boy and girl grew up on an island by themselves without any adult influence? With no rules and no one to teach them about the changes their bodies take when of a certain age. This coming of age story takes place between Sam and Mercedes. It is based slightly on the movie The Blue Lagoon.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or the movie The Blue Lagoon. I don't really know the time frame on this, but it's not the same as the actual movie of course.**

They had been stuck on this tropical island since they were ten. They didn't know where they were, or how to leave. They only had each other now. Before a Scottish sailor by the name of Will Schuester was with them. He was the one who rescued them from the burning ship. Their parents were in the other lifeboat and they got separated.

They had wandered for a couple of days with barely enough food and no water until one morning they woke up and saw paradise. Their weary tummies could rest now fully fed and they could ease their parched throats from the fresh water stream on the island. It was a miracle.

Once onto the island, the children got to know the sailor a little better. And Will Schuester really liked his liquor especially because a keg had washed up on shore. He was scary at first with his bumbling accent and tattoos on his body. He was especially intimidating when he grabbed them and told them to not eat those particular berries that they had put into their mouths. And he was particularly horrendous when he told them not to go to the other side of the island because that was where the boogeyman lived. Once he got alcohol in him though, he wasn't so bad.

He taught them how to live on the island. He taught the young boy to spear fish and to gather fruit. He instructed him how to make shelter by using the trees and palm fronds. Will illustrated him on how to build a fire and cook their food. He also built a signal fire and told them that anytime they saw a ship passing that they were supposed to light it. That would be the only way that they would be rescued. The only way that they would get off this bloody island.

He showed the girl how to catch fish just by using her hands. He directed her on the different animals that they could eat and catch like snails, lobsters, and clams. He educated her on how to sew so that they could have meager clothing and blankets once they grew out of the clothes they had now.

He instilled to them that to be naked was not proper all the time except when they went swimming. It got so bad one day that he had to run after them just for them to put their clothes on.

That was all that Will Schuester taught them before he died. On the fateful morning, Sam and Mercedes woke up looking for Will. They didn't find him until they spotted him on a far out bank. Wanting to wake him up, they went into the rowboat and padded out to where he was. Sam docked the boat and both Mercedes and him ran to Will to jostle him awake. When he didn't responded to the few pokes and prods that they placed on his side, Sam jabbed Will until the big man rolled onto his belly. Once they could see Will's face, both of the children gasped in horror. They knew what this was as a crab crawled out of Will's mouth. Will was dead and they didn't know how it happened. Now they only had each other. Not being able to handle what happened, Mercedes fainted right into Sam's awaiting arms.

Sam carried Mercedes back into the boat and then rowed them back to the shelter that they had built.

Once Mercedes came to, it was nighttime. She couldn't handle what happened and she wanted to get away from this place that would be a reminder to her of Will and his death.

"Take me away from this place, would you?" She asked Sam.

Willing to do anything for his friend and only companion now, he agreed and once the sun rose the next morning, they put all their possessions into the rowboat and looked around for a new place on the island to settle.

"This looks like a nice place." Sam said as they came to a breathtakingly beautiful lagoon on another part of the island. "Let's call it home."

"Okay." Mercedes accepted.

They got to work building a new shelter where they could sleep.

It was just them Sammy and Mercy (or Samson and Mercedes if they were angry with each other). It was just them on this island together alone.

**So, do you like it or hate it? Let me know. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes that I missed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee or the movie The Blue Lagoon. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I love getting all the alerts and I'm so happy that you like my fic. So without further ado...**

**Chapter Two**

_A Couple of Years Later_

**Mercedes's POV**

When I was swimming naked with Sam, I couldn't help, but notice the changes that happened overtime to his body. He had a rippling chest and nice muscles. They were so lovely that I wanted to reach out and touch them, but he would probably think that I'm crazy if I did.

Sometimes I wanted to run my hands through Sam's long dirty blond locks. His hair had really grown and sometimes it got into his eyes. When that happened, I often wanted to reach out and tuck them back behind his ear. I did it once, but Sam freaked out at me, so I didn't do it again.

I noticed that his thing downstairs had really grown. It was huge and for some reason I wanted to touch it and examine it. But Sam wouldn't like that. I wouldn't want him to be angry with me.

As of recently, I've been having all of these weird thoughts about Sam and I. About touching him and him touching me back. About kissing him and other things. I don't know why I'm thinking such things. It's not like I can talk to Sam about them. I don't know what he would say. He's all that I've got. I don't want to lose him. I was pulled away from my thoughts by Sam.

"What are you thinking about, Mercy?" Sam asked me as we went back to shore.

"Oh, nothing." I replied back to him innocently.

"You've got to be thinking something. Why won't you tell me."

"Oh because their silly thoughts and they don't matter. C'mon Sammy. Let's go to bed." It was getting late and I didn't want to talk anymore.

"Okay." He responded back to me indifferently.

We got back to our two-story shelter and climbed the ladder up to our bedroom. My bed was on one side with some sheer lace bedding (that and a chest of stuff was all that we had left from the ship) hanging around it. It helped to keep the insects out a lot of the time. Sam's cot was opposite of mine and it wasn't as soft. I often thought about how he could sleep comfortably on it as I climbed into my bed while Sam climbed into his.

"Goodnight, Mercy." Sam said softly to me.

"Goodnight, Sammy." I replied back to him.

That night I had a funny dream...

_I was crying and screaming for Sam, but he was nowhere to be found and I was clutching my tummy. It seemed as if in the dream I had gotten bigger especially in the belly area and I thought that was weird. I was in so much pain. I needed Sam. He wasn't there. Why wasn't he there? _

"Mercy. Mercy! Wake up!" Sam yelled as he shook me awake. I jumped up and almost bonked heads with Sam. I sat for awhile just cooling down and thinking about the dream I had.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh-huh." I said to Sam still lost in my thoughts.

"What was it about?" Sam questioned me.

"Uh...the boogeyman." I told Sam. I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't actually tell him about my dream. I didn't even understand it myself.

"It's okay now. I'm here, Mercy." Sam said as he gave me a one-sided hug. "Anyways. C'mon, Mercy, it's Christmas morning.

"Christmas?" I asked Sam confused. I was still trying to shake the dream from my thoughts.

"Yesterday, I counted 52 big marks on the tree. And last night he came."

"What are you talking about, Sam." I had no idea what Sam was up to.

"Santa Clause. And I saw his reindeer: Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, all of them. Right there down on the beach." Sam said as he ran down the stairs of our shelter. "C'mon, Mercy, hurry."

We went down the beach a little until Sam stopped us.

"That's where the reindeer were see." Sam said as he pointed to some strange markings in the sand.

We went down further towards the beach. "Look at our stockings." Sam continued as he pointed to a tree.

"And there's something in them." I said happily, going along with Sam's plan. We both ran to the tree and grabbed a stocking each. We took them and sat down on the sand and started to look inside.

"Look, Mercy. It's something I've always wanted." Sam said as he pulled out funny looking beads or marble things.

"But what are they?" I asked because I've never seen them before.

"I don't know...marbles, I think." Sam replied back to me jokingly.

"Wait..." I confusingly said. "You did this, not Santa. You made this whole Santa thing up."

"Yea, you got me." Sam said as he laughed. "I did it for you."

"Why would you do this for me?" I asked Sam.

"Um..." Sam said thinking. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to make you smile."

"Thank you, Sam." I said as I gave him a big smile, hoping that was the smile he wanted.

He smiled his crooked grin right back at me, so I think it worked. That was before Sam jumped at me and started tickling my sides.

"Oh, you." I yelled in between my giggles as I tried to successfully push Sam off of me. I succeeded as Sam sank onto the sand on his back laughing.

"Why are we always fighting all the time?" Sam asked me as he sat up again and I continued to examine the marbles.

"I don't know." I replied back to him.

"That should be our New Year's resolution to stop fighting so much."

"I'll try, but..."

"But, what?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me when I say the things I say and do the things I do. I just keep on having all of these strange thoughts." I told Sam. I wasn't going to tell him what the thoughts were, but I guess I could tell him that I was having thoughts.

"What kind of thoughts?" Sam asked me softly.

"Just thoughts. Funny thoughts...about you and me." I said and thought that was enough information to tell him.

"Tell me."

"I couldn't. There just thoughts they don't mean anything. Where did you find these marble things?" I asked Sam to change the subject.

"I found them in those little shells."

"Ah, they are beautiful. Thanks, Sam." I said as I reached in and gave him a soft kiss on the side of his mouth. I didn't know what possessed me to do that. That was weird. And now everything was awkward, and Sam was looking at me a little goofily. "_Oh, crap" _I thought, "_what did I just do_?"

**Sam's POV**

Mercedes...

She was all I could think about. She never used to be on my mind as much, but now it felt like I couldn't get her out of my mind which was unusual. I mean at times she was so frustrating, but I was stuck with her. There wasn't anything I could do about it, so I might as well get used to it. But now, things changed and it seemed as if I was seeing her in a new light especially her different assets.

Her breasts, her curves, her butt...

They were all I could think about. Over the years, I noticed that she stop growing height wise and was kind of short. I thought it was cute and then I noticed other things grow on her. Her thighs, and tummy thickened a little bit, but I loved them. And oh, her breasts...don't even get me started on her glorious breasts. I wanted to touch and play with them, but Mercedes would probably slap my hands away. I just wanted to worship her butt and maybe slap it a little too, but I don't think Mercedes would like that either. Oh, well...

That night after we opened our stockings, me and Mercedes tried to sing some Christmas songs over a fire, but we didn't remember any of the words. I didn't really care though because I got to hear Mercedes sing. She takes my breath away when she sings. I tried to drop out and just listen to her, but Mercedes wasn't having that. She wanted me to sing with her and I couldn't refuse her. We blended pretty well together which was amazing. That was a pretty nice Christmas if I do say so myself.

The next day, we went back to normal. I was trying to spear some fish for lunch when I heard Mercedes's screams.

"Sam, help. Help, Sam, help." She screamed for me.

I ran towards where I heard her yelling. I found her in her favorite swimming spot. It was a pool of water that was kind of a hike to get to, but she loved swimming there.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I looked down at her from afar and saw some blood in the water near where she was swimming. "You're bleeding."

"Don't, I'm alright." She yelled at me.

"But you're bleeding." I said confused as I moved towards her more. I wanted to help her. She asked for my help, but then wanted me to leave again. I didn't understand.

"Go away. Don't look at me." Mercedes screamed as she started to cry and then she threw a branch in my direction. "Go away. Just go away." She said as she cowered and hid herself from me.

I backed away slowly and then left. I was still so confused. She was so peculiar sometimes. I decided to just give her some time and I'd talk to her about it later. I decided to go back to spearing fish.

After sometime had passed, I thought it was time to talk to her again. I found her sitting watching a fire that she made and throwing twigs around. I decided to approach her cautiously. I sat on a rock behind her a couple of paces and decided to ask her what was up. "What was it, Mercedes? Why were you bleeding like that?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"Liar." I yelled at her. She had to know what was a matter with her.

"It's true. I don't know." She yelled right back at me.

I decided to speak more rationally to her and maybe that would help. "Mercy, people don't bleed like that unless they cut themselves. Maybe you're hurt real bad and you just don't know it. Let me look at it."

"No, I don't want you to look at it." Mercedes yelled at me.

"That's not fair. I don't keep any secrets from you. I tell you everything, everything. And now you don't want to talk about why you're bleeding AND your keeping thoughts from me. You used to tell me everything. That's not fair. What happened to us?" I asked her furiously. I was so mad that I just walked away. I didn't speak with her for the rest of the day. I knew I was lying to her too. I wasn't telling her about the thoughts that I've been having about her, but I never brought my thoughts up. She brought hers up though, so that means she wanted to tell me. I don't understand why she didn't.

The next morning, Mercedes walked cautiously towards me.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked.

"I guess not." I replied back.

"You know, I really don't know why I'm bleeding like that." She told me with her head hung low.

"Wait, you're still bleeding?" I asked her still confused.

"Yea." She replied. "And I don't know why. I'm so confused and I don't know what's happening to me." She said as she started crying.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." I told her as I pulled her into a hug. She cried into my chest as I held her. It took her awhile to calm down and once she was okay, she pulled away a little bit, but kept close. I looked down at her and smiled. "It'll be okay, Mercy. We'll figure it out together." I said and then I placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

She smiled up at me. There was still a little tension that I didn't understand, but after that, things were a little better between us.

**That's it for now. I wanted to make this one longer, but I also wanted to give you all an update. So this is it for now. Sorry. I hope you like it. I'm sorry about any mistakes that I made, but it's late and I'm tired. Tehe. Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I can't believe y'all like it. I don't have the biggest confidence in my writing and I know it could be better, so thank you for reading it. Thoughts are in italics. I do not own Glee, or the movie the Blue Lagoon. **

**Chapter 3**

**Mercedes's POV**

It had been awhile since Sam and I fought and I noticed that this bleeding thing kept happening after some time. I still had no idea what was happening to me, but I couldn't do anything about it.

One day, Sam was trying to make a raft using bamboo and palm fronds. I was sitting on the beach watching him, and then I got up and went closer to Sam. I couldn't help, but notice how nice he looked. When he was working, his muscles looked awesome.

I didn't notice I was staring until, Sam said. "What are you looking at?"

"Your muscles." I said honestly. Maybe I shouldn't have told him the truth, but I didn't even know why I was staring so hard.

"What about them?" Sam questioned me. He rolled his eyes, not waiting for my answer. "You're really acting silly, Mercy. Staying dumb stuff like that, and looking at me funny. I hope you're not coming down with something. I don't get what you mean."

"I don't know either, so stop being so mean." I told Sam. "I can't help it, I told you I don't know what's happening to me."

"I am not being mean. I was just stating the truth." Sam argued back.

"Well, I was just telling you the truth too. You said you didn't want me to lie to you and I didn't." I yelled at him. "Ugh, you make me so...so angry sometimes." I couldn't stand being around him for another minute, so I walked away heatedly. I had no idea where I was going. I only knew that I wanted to get far far away from Sam.

**Sam's POV**

I rolled my eyes at Mercedes retreating figure. She could be so weird sometimes. I know I didn't want her mad at me. So once she cooled off, I guess I would apologize to her. So until that happened, I was going to go fishing. Will Schuester had taught me how to fish with a fishing line. I felt like doing that instead of spearing some more fish.

I went into our lifeboat and used the oars to go out a couple ways. I pulled the oars back in and then I dropped the fishing line into the ocean.

When I waited for a bite, I just listened to the waves. It was so peaceful sometimes and it helped to calm me down. It helped me to think. Of course my thoughts would turn to Mercy, I knew I couldn't keep her out of my head for long. I noticed weird things about her were happening. Like awhile ago before she started bleeding, she started to grow little hairs down in her nether regions. I didn't know what that was, but now I just thought it was odd because I was starting to grow little hairs down on my thing. I wondered if what was happening to us was similar, but then I thought it couldn't be. I had a thing down there and Mercedes didn't. I knew that was what made her a girl and my thing is what made me a boy, but it was still all confusing.

I broke from thoughts when I felt a tug on the line. _Yes finally, _I thought as I got a bite after waiting forever. I was starting to reel it in when I noticed something in the water and started to panic.

"Hey back off...what did my father call you again..." I said as I thought about the mean thing in the water's name. "Sha...shark. That's it. You big meanie. That's my fish and my fishing line. Get away from it. OUCH!" I yelled as I was trying to hold onto the line and reel in the fish, but the shark was fighting me. The line in my hands was rubbing really hard against my hands and then I started to bleed.

"OUCH, THAT HURTS. YOU STUPID SHARK!" I yelled again as I tried to hang on with all my might. I struggled and didn't give up against the shark until the fishing line broke. The stupid shark got away with the fish and my fishing hook. _Great, _I thought, _just great._

I started to look at the damage on my hands. I was bleeding a lot and I knew I probably should take care of it. I pulled the oars out and tried to row back to shore the best I could with my hands bleeding.

I made it back to the shelter and was looking for something to wrap my hands up in to help with the bleeding. I was stopped in my search by Mercedes.

"Hey, Sam." she said cautiously until she noticed my hands. "You're bleeding. What happened?" she asked me as she came closer to me and grabbed one of my hands to look at it.

"A stupid shark. That's what happened." I replied back to her. "The thing got away with my fish and broke the fishing line."

"That looks like it hurts. Let me help." she said as she went upstairs to our bedroom and I followed behind her.

"Why were you fighting a shark, Sammy?" she asked me as she went to her bed and grabbed a piece of the lace bedding she had around her bed. She started to rip off a piece at the bottom and the she ripped off another piece. She turned back to me and grabbed one of my hands to wrap the bedding around.

"I don't know. It was my fish, I wanted it. Then the dumb shark had to come around and take it away from me."

"Well that was silly of you. You should have just dropped the line. We have other ways of getting fish." She told me as she finished with one of my hands and then started wrapping up the other one.

"Yea I guess so, but I didn't want to lose the line. I still have it and now I just have to make a new hook." I replied back.

I knew that this was as good as time as ever to apologize. I knew Mercy had calmed down some. "Hey Mercy, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean to make you mad." I told her sincerely.

"It's okay, Sam. I know you didn't mean too." She said as she finished wrapping up my other hand. "Next time, no more fighting with sharks. I don't want you hurt, Sammy. It's okay if we lose the line."

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged. "Thanks, Mercy."

"You're welcome." She smiled back at me.

Later on that night, Mercy and me were watching the sun go down from a place on the shore.

"Tell me again. Where's your brother?" I asked her randomly.

"In heaven." she replied.

"But where's heaven?" I questioned. I was so confused.

"You know up there." She said as she pointed up towards the sky. "My parents might be up there now too. And yours as well."

"They're not. They are coming on a ship someday to take us home." I said hopefully.

Some silence passed between us until I was reminded of the quiet thumping noises I hear sometimes from the other part of the island. I remembered what Will told us about the boogeyman and I couldn't help but wonder if the boogeyman was the one making those strange sounds.

"Do you ever hear it, Mercy? The strange noises from the other side of the island?"

"No. Do you ever hear it?" She questioned me back.

"Sometimes I think I do." I said as I shrugged back at her.

"Sometimes I think Will was a liar. He told us that there was a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow and that was a lie. He told us if we dug far enough, we'd reach China."

"And Santa Clause never came." I said sadly. "Mercy, do you ever think about him?"

She nodded her no.

"I do." I replied shrugging. "Mercy, I know you don't like to talk about it. But...but don't you ever wonder what... what really happened to him?"

"I don't want to know what happened." She said sadly as she got up from her spot and made her way back to our shelter.

"I do." I told her retreating back. I took a moment before I got up and followed her back. I went and made my way to where we normally make our fires. Mercedes followed me and took a seat on the beach near the spot. With the little sunlight left, I figured I should probably start a fire so I went to work.

Mercedes just watched me from her spot on the sand in silence.

I finally got a nice fire going and decided to sit on a spot opposite from her.

"There's so many things I don't understand." I told her after I thought for awhile in our peaceful silence. I was cooking a fish that I had caught earlier in the fire. "Like why do the fish stop swimming and lie on top of the tide pools after a big storm. Why do you hear the waves inside of the big shells? Why are all these funny hairs growing on me down there?" I asked as I took a quick look down.

"I just wish a big book with all the the answers to every question in the world would drop down from the sky and land in my hands right now. I'd read it till I knew everything." I told Mercy hopefully. It wasn't fair to not have all these answers to things that we didn't know about. I thought as I grabbed the fish out from the fire and set it down near where we were sitting.

"Oh Sam, you can't know everything. Only God can know everything." Mercy told me matter of factly.

"God...he can't find us any better than Santa Clause." I said with my doubts. Who knew if he or Santa Clause really ever existed in this world.

A few minutes of silence passed between us, but Mercedes eventually broke it by getting up.

"I should get everything ready for dinner." She told me.

"Okay." I replied back to her, just realizing that I was hungry as my stomach grumbled.

A little while passed as I watched the fire thinking while Mercy got everything ready for dinner. Once she was done, she called me over to our makeshift dinner table. Will had helped us make it and he also helped to make our utensils and plates and things that we use. Mercy had also lighted a makeshift candle that we had made and placed it in the center of the table. She had the music box, that had also survived from the ship, open on the side of the table. It was a beautiful spread of food from everything on the island from fish to the clammy stuff in the shells to bananas. It looked great. I took a seat on the sand next to Mercy at the table.

I was still lost in my thoughts as I ate dinner. I was broken from them as, Mercedes waved her hands in front of my face. I turned to her still lost in my thoughts and she gave a goofy smile. I didn't react as I turned away from her again still lost in my thoughts.

She grabbed a shawl thing that had made it with us on our rowboat and then she started doing a funny little gig.

"What are you doing?" I asked her not impressed.

"Trying to cheer you up." She said as she proceeded to tickle my side. "C'mon. C'mon." She spoke as she tried to get a reaction out of me. "Laugh, c'mon."

I started chuckling a little at her craziness. "Oh, it is so on." I told her as I brushed her hand aside and then started to tickle her back. "You asked for it." I said as she started to laugh. Somehow we both fell onto the sand with me on top of her cradled between her legs. I continued to tickle her until something changed. I had accidentally brought my hand higher up on her and brushed it against one of her boobs. Her giggling then turned into a moan. I stopped my movements and stared at her in wonder.

"What just happened?" I asked confused. I had never seen her react that way before to anything except maybe good food hitting her taste buds. That still barely compared though to what just happened.

"I don't...I don't know." She replied with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry.

I sat back up. A few moments of silence passed between us until I started laughing crazily. "Well that was weird." I told her.

"Yea, weird." She said as she sat back up still confused.

"Ssh." I said as I started listening to our surroundings. "There it is again." Hearing the weird drum sounds.

Mercedes went silent and closed the music box so we could listen to the noise.

"Do you think it's the boogeyman?" I asked her thinking about what it could be. "Or maybe its another person? No, or he would have come over to meet us and say hello. That's the proper thing to do."

"What if he's not nice? What if he wants to hurt us?" Mercedes asked me scared and worried about what it could be.

"Then I'll spear him." I said as I stabbed my fork into a fish on my plate. I needed to reassure her that everything was okay and that I wouldn't let him hurt us. "I won't let anything hurt you, Mercy." I said as I gazed at her.

She smiled a little back at me, but I could tell that she was still worried. I smiled back at her before getting up. "We should clean up and go to bed. No more worrying tonight, Mercy." I said as I reached out my hand so that I could help her up.

She gladly took it and we started cleaning. Once we were done, I went and doused the fire out. Mercy had grabbed the candle and held it up as our only means of light. We moved up to our bedroom and Mercy handed the candle to me. I let her get into bed before I got into my own and blew the candle out.

"Goodnight, Mercy." I said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Sammy." She replied back.

**Mercedes's POV**

The next day, Sam was spearing fish while I was in the shallow part of the water. I was fishing too. I had found a smart way to collect fish. While Sam took forever to spear a fish, I just simply grabbed them out of the water and threw them on shore next to me.

Sam was prancing around and looking all types of crazy as he made his move to spear a fish. I laughed at him and shook my head. He finally managed to spear one and he shouted out, "Look, I'm the greatest fisherman that ever lived." He said proudly.

"No, I'm the greatest fisherman that ever lived. While you scare them off, I just catch as many as I want to." I said laughing at him.

"That's my fish dance. It doesn't scare 'em off. It brings them up to the surface so that I can spear them. Who cares what you say? It doesn't matter how many you catch that counts, it's how you do it." Sam said back at me testily.

I just laughed and shook my head at him. _Of course Sam would be the one to make up a fish dance,_ I thought as I giggled. He is so weird sometimes.

Later on that day, the weather took a turn for the worse. It started pouring out and the wind was whipping like crazy. We were both in our shelter as we waited out the storm. Will had shown Sam how to make a set of pipes and he was currently occupying his time playing them. I know he was doing it just to make me angry. He was playing a little tune that was catchy at first, but he just kept on repeating it and it was so annoying. I hated that tune so much. Oh, he made me so mad.

"Stop that. Please play something else." I pleaded with him angrily. "Why do you do that when you know it makes me angry." I asked being fed up. He was upstairs in our bedroom and I was downstairs. I grabbed our umbrella and then I angrily poked the umbrella at the spot where I knew he was sitting. _That will get him to shut up, _I thought.

"Ow." he yelled. Sam got up from where he was and stuck his head down in the open space where the ladder was to look at me. "Hey!" he yelled.

"That's what you get for playing that." I told him and then I started to make fun of him. "It doesn't scare 'em away. It brings them to the top so I can spear 'em." I said mimicking Sam from earlier and then I threw the umbrella down on the spear 'em part. I had tried to make my voice really low and I imitated his little dance thing that he did.

"Oh, I'll spear you" he replied jokingly as he got up and climbed down the ladder.

I started laughing as I ran away from Sam so he couldn't get me. I managed to get away from him and I went outside onto the beach. It had cleared up from earlier and it looked really nice out.

"Here I am." I yelled at Sam as I ran.

"Come back here." He yelled as he ran after me. "Or I'll pull your underwear down and give you a spanking."

Sam eventually caught me and we both tumbled to the sand. _Damn my short legs, _I thought. I could never run faster than Sam.

Sam was on top of me with his legs around mine as he was pining me down.

I struggled against him. "Don't you dare try to spank me, Samson. I mean it. I'll never forgive you for this, Samson. I mean it." I said as he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. Sam was really strong, I couldn't really do anything against him. He should have known that by the use of his full name that I was serious.

"Say Sam is the smartest person on this island and I'll let you go." He stated seriously.

"No." I said as I raised my head to get in his face as I shook it no. I then placed my head back in the sand.

"Say it." he replied.

"Stop it, Samson. I'm getting angry. Stop it. Now get off." I said still struggling against him. This situation reminded me of what happened last night. I couldn't help, but notice how similar these situations were. I always ended up on the bottom against a very strong Sam. It wasn't fair.

"Say it." He repeated back to me.

"Samson is the smartest person on this island." I complied. It was the only way to get him off of me and I didn't want a repeat right now of what happened last night.

"The fastest swimmer."

"The fastest swimmer." I repeated for Sam.

"The fastest runner."

"The fastest runner." I replied.

"The best builder."

"You're the best everything, Samson. Now get off." I told him while still struggling against his hold.

"It's true." he stated as he got up from off of me and started to walk away from me.

"Just you wait, Samson Evans. You'll never know what happened. Just one little bite and you'll never wake up again." I threatened to his back, still angry.

I didn't talk to Sam for the rest of the day and I avoided him at all costs. Later that night, I had decided to go for a swim. I was just playing around in the water and jumping at the waves that were coming in. It was a lot of fun. I however didn't know that someone was watching me swim until I heard him splash into the water.

I decided to swim with him. I knew that I could never stay angry at him for long, so I didn't avoid him anymore.

I always loved swimming with Sam. It was always the best part of my day. We really had this rhythm going in the water and it was like we were making music or something as we swam around each other. It was a nice end to our night.

The next day, I was feeding and playing with one of the birds on the island until I heard that drumming noise again. I decided to check it out.

I haven't explored the other side of the island at all. Will Schuester said not to go there because that's where the boogeyman was, but I didn't care I wanted to check it out for myself and see who was making that noise.

I made my way over to that side of the island and was just randomly looking around. That was until I saw it. I had no idea what it was, but it looked so heavenly. I couldn't do anything, but stop and stare.

It was a set of rocks that looked like a giant head. It had big eyes, a big nose and a big mouth. A slab of stone was before it and it kind of looked like somewhere you would go to pray. I immediately knew that the giant head must have been God. It couldn't have been anything else. That was the only option I could think of.

I went to the slab of stone and kneeled down. I started to pray. I didn't know what to pray about at first, but then it just came to me. I decided to pray for Sam and I, so that we could stay on the island. I didn't want to leave if a ship came. I was happy here with Sam and I wished that he was happy here with me too. Of course we fought sometimes though, but we always made up. I didn't want anything to change.

When I finished praying, I looked at God and I noticed that he was bleeding from his eyes. I had no idea what that meant, but I took it as a sign. It really freaked me out and I got up and ran away back to our side of the island.

I heard Sam singing and goofing off as I made my way back to our shelter to talk to him.

"Sam." I yelled as I ran towards him.

"Sam, I saw him."

"Who?" Sam questioned me.

"The face Will thought was the boogeyman." I replied back.

"You went to the other side?" Sam yelled at me upset.

"Will was wrong. He's not the boogeyman, I think he's God."

"God?" Sam asked me as he turned away from me to think.

"He looks like the pastor always said he looked like. Like you better be good or else. And he was bleeding."

"I don't believe you." Sam replied as he turned back to me so confused and frustrated.

"Just like Jesus." I said trying to convince Sam.

"I don't want you to ever go there again. It's the law. That's what Will said. You can't ever go to the other side because it's the law."

"But what if he is God. Shouldn't we go there to pray or won't he be mad at us."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just don't want to talk about it. But you have to promise me you will never go to the other side again." Sam stated bluntly.

"But..." I said before I was cut off by Sam.

"No buts. Mercedes Jones, you have to promise me this. There must have been a reason Will said that it's the law to never go to the other side. We have to follow the law. Now promise me." Sam said seriously.

I didn't want to agree with him, but I guess he had a point. "I promise I won't go to the other side again."

"Good." he said and then walked away, leaving me there still so confused.

**I hoped you liked. I'm sorry for any mistakes I missed. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank y'all oh so much for the kind reviews and follows. I'm sorry it's taken me awhile to update, but here you are. I do not own Glee or the movie The Blue Lagoon And now onto...**

Chapter 4

Mercedes' POV

I had the dream again. I just wanted to lie down for a nap and of course I had to have the dream again. It was the exact same as the last one. I had a huge belly and I was in so much pain. I was calling for Sam and he wasn't there again. This time though it was storming out and it was really bad. But then the dream changed and I saw some flashes. I saw the forbidden berries, the rock that was God, and I saw Sam. Sam wasn't moving and then a crab came out of his mouth. That was the exact same thing that happened to Will when he died.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as I jolted awake. It was dark out now and there was a storm brewing outside like the one in my dream. I couldn't see much, but then I saw something in the doorway to our bedroom.

"Sam?" I asked confused. "Is that you?"

"Yes." he replied back to me worried. "What is it?"

"Sam!"

"I'm here." Sam said as he moved towards me and sat on the left side of my bed closest to me.

"You ate the forbidden berries and-"

"No, no." Sam said calmingly as he interrupted me. He grabbed my arms and shifted closer to me on the bed. I was grateful for the contact just to know that he was there. "I'm fine. You just had a bad dream."

"Oh, don't ever leave me, Sam." I said as I wrapped my arms around him in a hug that lasted a couple of seconds. I pulled away, but I kept close enough so that our breaths mixed. "Promise me you won't ever leave me, Sam. You have to promise. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Please promise." I pleaded with him as I looked into his beautiful, piercing, green eyes.

"I promise." Sam said in a deep, low voice. I knew that he meant it from looking at him. I was so thankful as I pressed my lips to Sam's. It was meant to be short and sweet, but Sam had other plans in mind. It didn't take him too long to react as he kissed me back heatedly. I tried to lean back from him, but I didn't have anywhere to go. The next thing I know, I'm lying down in bed and Sam is on top of me cradled in between my legs and kissing me. He was being very demanding and there was nothing I could do, but kiss him back.

Sam brought his tongue out as he licked my lower lip. I gasped from the new sensation which caused my mouth to open and then Sam took that as an entrance. I had no idea what was happening or what this even meant as our tongues battled each other's. I raised my hands and buried them in Sam's hair.

Soon after, Sam's hands came out to play as we kissed. They started innocently enough touching my arms around my elbows and then they ghosted up to my shoulders. While his hands were touching me, they were also massaging my skin. It felt really nice, but then his hands maneuvered lower into very bad territory as he brought his hands down and touched my breasts and kneaded them. I knew I should stop him, but it felt so good.

I had no idea what Sam was doing now, but the friction was so heavenly. He was moving his hips upwards and I noticed that there was a bulge there. Every time that bulge hit my downstairs region, I moaned from the movement.

We were treading into very dangerous territory here and I knew that I had to be the sensible one. We've never done this before and it's all new. This could change things and I didn't want that at all. This had to end.

I broke from the kiss and pushed him off of me. "DON'T!" I yelled at him as I got off the bed and ran away as fast as I could.

Sam's POV

What the heck just happened? I had no idea what just came over me. The touching and the rhythm that I set between our bodies felt amazing, but why did I do it? How did I know what to do, or what we were even doing? These questions all confused me. It was like our bodies were so close and almost as one, but something else needed to happen for that.

I rolled my eyes and looked down and saw that I had a bulge there. What the hell did that mean? It looked however like a problem that I needed to take care of. Great, just great.

I was restless later that night when I should have been sleeping. I was tossing and turning in my bed and I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today. I sat up in my bed and turned towards where Mercedes laid. She was sleeping on her side faced away from me. I couldn't help admiring her glorious backside.

I knew that I was staring and I knew it might be wrong, but I just had all these feelings I couldn't help. I wanted her for some reason. Only she could have made it better. I wanted her to let me touch her body, so that I could worship it. I wanted more than what we had right now, but I don't think Mercy would go for all the plans that I had in my head.

I couldn't help myself as I crossed over to her bed. I pulled back the lacy curtain that surrounded her and stared in awe of Mercy. I ghosted my hand over her shoulder and loved the feel of her soft skin. Mercedes shuddered a little from my touch, so I back my hand away from her. I checked to make sure she was still sleeping before I grabbed some of her natural afro hair and moved closer. I brought it to my nose and took a sniff. She smelled of heaven.

All of a sudden, Mercedes jolted up and turned towards me. "What are you doing, Sam?" She asked as I backed away a little. I just shrugged and didn't say anything.

"Go away." She yelled at me and I reluctantly pulled away from her and went back to my bed. I didn't mean to disturb her slumber, but I just wanted to explore her more without her resisting me. I went back to watching her and eventually I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I didn't know what to do with myself. I was angry at Mercedes rejection of my advances and I just couldn't deal. I grabbed my spear and a piece of fruit and glared at Mercedes as I went to leave our hut.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked me and I ignored her.

"Wait what's a matter?" She asked me as I passed by the window she was sitting near. I turned and glared at her some more and stalked off without answering. I made my way to the crags of rocks off the shore. It was a secluded spot that was a little hard to get to, but I needed time to take care of something without being interrupted.

My downstairs was hard as a rock. I threw down my loin cloth that covered that area before taking a seat on the rocks I started to stroke it absentmindedly to try and get a rhythm going.

I thought of Mercedes and what happened yesterday. I thought of her lips on my lips and her touch. Her soft skin. Her afro hair. Her beautiful smile. Her glorious breasts. I was so close, it felt like I would burst any second. What was this?

"What are you doing?" I heard Mercedes yell to me.

I was so upset that she interrupted me. "What do you want?" I screamed at her.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Mercedes asked me. Couldn't she get the hint that I wanted to be alone. Ugh.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at her. I was beyond pissed that she stopped me when I was so close.

Mercedes dejectedly turned around. I felt bad that I yelled at her. But she was part of the problem.

Later that day, I climbed a tree high to gather some bananas and that's when I saw it. A ship! Finally, in all this time we've been on this island we could get rescued and leave. I jumped down from the tree and ran back to our hut to see if Mercedes signaled them with the fire that Will had set up.

Mercedes' POV

If Sam wanted to be mad at me, then fine. Whatever. He was being so weird though lately and it was kind of weird and creepy. I was doing some laundry later that day. I was just doing my work and not paying attention until a bird squawked and brought me out of my daze. I looked up out in to the ocean and saw a ship far away.

I looked at the signal fire and then looked back at the ship. If I lit that fire and the ship saw it, things would change. Who knows what would happen? I've grown accustomed to this life that Sam and I have built and shared. I didn't really want to change anything about it. So I decided not to light the fire and then I went and sat on our shelter's steps and watched the ship swim away.

"Mercedes, a ship, Mercedes. A ship, a ship." I heard Sam yelled to me and then he noticed the ship gone and no signal fire. "The signal fire, you didn't light it. Why didn't you light it? Why Mercy, why? You know how much I want to leave. You know it's the most important thing in the whole world to me." Sam ranted on.

"I know." I responded dejectedly.

"First you cry for help, and then you throw sticks at me. A ship comes, a ship. The first ship we've seen since we've been here and you let it go by. You just let it go by. Well that's it. I've had it. I'm sick of waiting for you to get better. I'm going to get off this island without you." Sam yelled at me.

I knew he would be upset. It serves him right for being mean to me earlier.

Later that day, Sam finished up the raft he was making and he pushed it into the water. I just watched him from the sand. He actually got it to work for a little while, but then it sunk. I couldn't help but to laugh at Sam as he went down with his bad raft. The sight was hilarious to look at it. Sam fumingly came back to shore and he stalked off angry. I got up and followed him.

I chuckled at Sam. "You're never gonna build a boat strong enough to leave this island, Sam. That's the fourth time you've tried. They've all sunk like a stone. You wouldn't even know where to go."

"Shut up, just shut up." Sam yelled at me as he continued to run away from me.

"Why don't you give up?" I said realistically. I followed Sam as he went down a dip and used the saw that he had in his hand on a hanging tree. He started to roughly saw into it. I watched him from afar as he took his anger out on the tree.

"You're so silly. We're never getting off this island, Sam." I told him as I walked back and forth a bend in the trees a ways away from Sam.

"No thanks to you." Sam said crisply and angrily.

"This is where we live. This is our home. Now and forever." I said sincerely. I wanted to explain my reasoning behind why I didn't light the fire. I just didn't want to leave. I liked it here too much with Sam, but obviously he didn't feel the same way.

"No, I could never live here forever with just you. I don't even like you. You never used to laugh at me and you never used to keep secrets from me." Sam yelled at me as he took a break from his sawing to angrily thrust his saw in the air towards me.

"Well you're not so perfect either, Mr. Sam Evans. I've seen you play with it and I'll tell your parents about it if they ever get here." I told him with a huge amount of sass.

"You, I hate you." Sam screamed at me. He grabbed a coconut that was lying near his feet and threw it at me. I managed to evade it as I moved a little to the left.

"You almost hit me." I yelled at him.

"Take it back, take back what you said."

"I've seen it all. And what happens after you're doing it a long time?" I told him smugly.

"Shut up. That isn't fair. I don't pick on you." Sam said appallingly.

"That's a lie. I always see you staring at my breasts."

"That's because they look so funny. You know what you look like now, Mercedes. You look like one of those girls with the big breasts that Will had in his cabin. You know the pictures that Will spanked me over and then he tried to spank you before the fire on the ship."

"Oh, I do not." I yelled at him.

"Yes, you do." Sam said matter of factly. He grabbed two more coconuts that were near his feet and brought them up to his chest where breasts would be on a girl. He started to play around with them and dance.

"Stop that Sam or I'll never speak to you again." I screamed at him seriously.

"Yes, you do. Yes, you do." Sam said as he continued his funny dance that was making fun of me. "See them jiggle and wiggle."

I needed to get him to stop. He crossed a line and he was being so ridiculously mean right now. I grabbed another fallen coconut that was a little ways in front of me and threw it in Sam's direction. I didn't mean to actually hit him. I just wanted to scare him a little so that he would stop, but the coconut hit him right on the head. Sam fell to the ground. I rushed to where he lay.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. It was an accident." I said apologetically.

Sam coming to his senses swiftly sat at up. He raised his hand and thrusted it forward as to slap me, but he changed his mind at the last second and stopped it before it made contact. I was quite thankful that he didn't actually hit me. "I wish you ate one of those bad berries." Sam yelled as he got up and left.

I felt so bad. At some point during our conversation, I overstepped and now Sam was furious with me. He was all that I had and I knew that I needed to fix it. I walked back to our shelter to apologize some more. Once I made it to our hut, however I was graced with the sight of Sam throwing out all of my things from our hut.

"What are you doing?" Sam threw some more things out of the window. "What are you doing?" I yelled at Sam.

"It's my hut, I built it." Sam said as he came out of the door to yell at me.

"That's not true. I helped you."

"I did most of it. You can find some other place to live." Sam yelled as he went back inside to throw some more things out.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything." Sam said in a tone that I have never heard from him before. It was beyond angry and more into furious. "I never want to see you again." Sam said as he went back inside what used to be our hut to leave me alone.

"You just wait, Samson Evans. I will get you for this." I yelled at him as I picked up some of my things from the sand that he had thrown out. I walked off to find some place to live for a while until he cooled down. I didn't want to go too far, so that Sam would eventually see me and take pity on me. I walked off to the right of our hut and beach. When the beach hit the rocks, there was a little cave there and I decided that was where I would sleep. I went to work to set up my things and to make a door so that I could at least have some comfort in the night.

**So that was it. I want to thank my beta Sojo, you rock. And sorry for any mistakes that we missed, nobody's perfect. So what did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the new followers and to the people who have reviewed. You rock! Now on to...**

**Chapter 5**

**Mercedes POV**

Living in my little cave was terrible. TERRIBLE. It was all wet and rainy one day and the wind blew down the door that I had made. I guess it wasn't very sturdy. I'm probably not as good at this as Sam, but no way was I going to him for help. Uh unh. No way.

I was so cold and terrified in this bad weather. I looked out and saw Sam reading a book and smiling at me from our hut. Man, he was such a, a...nincompoop. I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind as I shivered and tried to stay warm. That was not a great night.

It was still pretty cloudy the next day. I was trying to start a fire and cook some fish. I had some smoke going, but not really a good open blaze. I was still struggling when there was a loud thud in the sand near me.

I looked at what appeared to be a half-eaten banana and then looked up and saw Sam's retreating figure. The nerve of him. He just makes me so ANGRY. I wish that he would forgive me already, but no he has to be a stubborn butthead. I went back to my cooking, too frustrated to think more about Sam. I knew that he couldn't stay mad at me forever and I definitely knew that I couldn't. It's such a strange relationship that we share. I hate him one minute and the next minute, I'm kissing him. Ugh, it's so confusing.

The next day, the weather was back to being nice. I went to the craggy rocks intent on doing some fishing. I step out into the rocky water, but then I immediately feel a sharp stab of pain from my left foot. It appeared that I had stepped one one of the fishes that lived around the island. The fish blended well into the rocks and I couldn't even tell it was there before I stepped on it. The fins on the back of the fish were sharp. I tried to hobble back as best I could to my little cave because I was in so much pain.

**Sam's POV**

I left my hut and grabbed my spear, planning on catching some fish. I walked on the beach towards where Mercedes was staying. Silly girl. I was prepared to walk past her, all high and mighty while whistling a tune, but then I saw her. She looked bad. She was all snuggled under her covers and she looked like she was shaking a little. She had sweat dripping down her brow and she looked a little green.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked concerned.

"Go away." Mercedes meekly muttered with barely enough volume to her voice. That was so unlike her. I knew something was wrong now and there was no way I was leaving.

I walked closer towards her and dropped my spear. I crouched down near her. "What happened?" I questioned as I took off my jacket, leaving me bared chested. I started to use my jacket to mop Mercedes brow.

"I stepped on one of those fish that look like a rock." Mercedes said as she tried to turn towards me, but was too weak. "Sam?" Mercedes questioned out before fluttering her eyes closed.

"Don't go to sleep. Please." I begged with her as I tried to shake her awake. Mercedes shuffled her eyes a little, but they remained close. "Oh no, please wake up." I started to pet her hair and rejoiced when her eyes fluttered open again.

Mercedes ushered her words so weakly, I knew I couldn't refuse her even though I wanted to. "God," she said. "Take me to God."

"But the law?" I questioned even as Mercedes wearily closed her eyes. I knew that I had to do what she asked. I picked her up off the floor and then started to carry her towards the other side of the island where God was. Mercedes felt lifeless in my arms, I knew I had to hurry. Maybe God could help.

Mercedes woke up when we were halfway there and she insisted that she hobble on one foot to God. I couldn't refuse her, so I just had her lean on me for the rest of the duration.

Once we reached the clearing where God was, I looked upon the rock that was God for the first time. It was kind of creepy, but it also looked powerful. I felt Mercedes go weak at the knees in my arms, so I picked her up again. I moved her towards God and laid her out on the stab of stone before him, where she curled into the fetal position.

I then knelt down to pray to this almighty creature. I couldn't lose Mercy, I just couldn't. She was all that I had and I didn't know what I would do without her. So I pleaded with God to bring her back to me, to heal her and make sure that she is alright.

"God, please don't make Mercy never wake up. I didn't mean it when I said I wanted her to eat one of the bad berries. I don't remember a lot of prayers god, but..." I took a deep breath before gazing deeper into God, hoping to remember. "Our father... who art in heaven... kingdom come...and liberty and justice for all. Amen." I prayed and hoped that I got it right. I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer. I couldn't lose Mercedes, I just couldn't as tears started to form in my eyes. I lowered my head and brought it down towards Mercedes.

I stayed there for some time, silently praying and crying. Once most of my tears ran dry, I finally raised my head. I laid Mercedes on her back, sprawled out and then noticed how dirty and sweaty she was while she slept. I decided to wash her off. It was the least I could do as I waited to see if she would wake up or not.

I quickly tore a piece of cloth off my jacket and ran to the stream that we had passed to get to God. I quick dunk the cloth in and rung it out a little. Once it was good, I ran back towards Mercedes and started to wipe off her bare stomach before I unbuttoned her shirt and wiped off her breasts as well.

She was such a vision and I still hoped that she would wake up. I was lost in my task until I heard Mercedes muffled breathing. "Mercy?"

I turned my head towards her and saw her trying to raise her head a little and then she finally opened her eyes. "Mercy are you alright?" I asked as I brought my face closer to hers. "Oh Mercy, I've been so worried."

Mercedes reach her hand out towards my chest. "Sam, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Of course not, Mercedes." My words brought a beautiful smile to Mercedes' lips. I was just so relieved.

I spoke in a low, quiet, and truthful tone. "I was so scared. All I could think was...what if I had lost my Mercy? What would I do? What would I do?" I sighed deeply before resting my head on Mercedes' bare chest, wrapping one of my arms around her neck. As I started to play with her hair, Mercedes wrapped one of her arms around me and we stayed there for a little while in the warm embrace.

We didn't break until I heard Mercedes' tummy grumbling. I chuckled a little as I got up. "Someone's hungry which is a good sign. Let me go get you so food so that we can get your strength up." I said before placing a chaste kiss on Mercedes' forehead before I gandered off.

I gathered some food as I looked out into the ocean. There was another island not too far from ours and my curiosity got the best of me. Once I was finished with Mercedes food, I ran back to God and saw Mercedes sitting up. She was looking much better.

"Here's your food." I told Mercedes before placing the bowl in her awaiting hands. I sat down next to her and started to massage her back as Mercedes started eating.

"Do you see that island out there?" I pointed out to what I was referring too.

Mercedes swallowed her bite before saying a quick, "Yes," while nodding her head.

"Well I've been thinking, maybe the person who makes the drum noise lives there and they come here to pray." I massaged Mercedes some more before I felt her body shrug.

"Maybe." She said as she continued to eat.

I turned towards her. "Would you like to try to walk?" I questioned her as I got up from the slab of stone. She nodded her head in agreement before setting her bowl down. I walked to the other side of her before helping her up. I wrapped one of her arms around me and she leaned into me a little as she tried to hobble with my help.

"You alright?" I asked as I helped her walk.

She nodded her head. "Yes." We walked off and I was just so happy that my Mercy was okay.

A couple of days later, Mercedes foot had healed up nicely and she was back to normal. We went for one of our naked swims and as always our bodies moved as if we were dancing in the water. We had just resurfaced when Mercedes had smiled at me before throwing her arms around me. We made our way back to shore.

"Do you want a snack?" I asked Mercedes as we finally reached shore and I had to let go of her. My arms missed her warm body badly.

Mercedes nodded her head yes and we walked to find a piece of fruit we could share, still without our clothes on. I grabbed one of the yellow fruits that was on the island before sitting down next to Mercedes. We were really enjoying each other's company as we shared the fruit.

I had just taken a big bite and some of the juice dribbled down my chin. Mercedes smiled at me. "Give me a kiss, Mercedes." I asked.

"You're all sticky." Mercedes whined.

"So what, kiss me." I shrugged before I set down the fruit we were eating.

Mercedes came closer and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before sitting back down.

"No not there, on my lips." I pointed to my lips as I awaited Mercedes.

She crawled back to me and went in for a short kiss, but I wasn't having none of that. Once I had tasted Mercedes lips, I wanted more of it. I tried moving my lips with Mercedes, but she started to back away from me. I gladly followed her until she was on her back and I was cradled in between her thighs. I brought my tongue out to play like before, wanted the close interaction. Mercedes gladly responded and opened her mouth to me. Our tongues tangled and danced in heated passion.

I tried to last as long as I could, but the need for air overtook me. I broke away from Mercedes mouth, but moved my lips to her neck as I started to kiss there. I wanted to taste her skin, so I brought out my tongue and licked her before sucking on her smooth skin.

Mercedes whimpered a little at my actions and I smiled. I had no idea that I could force that sound out of her. I started to move my hips like before hitting my clothed bulge with her clothed core. Mercedes moaned.

I grabbed her lips again with mine and continued my ministrations on Mercedes. I brought my hands out to massage her naked breasts. They felt lovely in my hands.

Mercedes broke away from me and looked a little confused as she bit her lip.

"What do you want, Mercedes. I don't know what you want." I asked pleading with her. I wanted to do so much more with her that I could barely understand, but I needed her to be okay with it. This would be our first...whatever this was and I wanted to take my time with her. Kiss every part of her body and explore her. I hoped she wanted to do the same with me.

Mercedes placed a chaste kiss on my mouth before taking a deep breath. "I want you to touch me here." She said as she grabbed one of my big hands and placed it on her covered opening.

**So...do you guys hate me? I'm sorry. I had to, I always kind of envisioned leaving it like this, but don't worry next chapter will more than make up for it. I want to thank Sojo for being a great beta. Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry everyone for the delay. Rps have taken over my life and I've just had major writer's block. I know that's not an excuse and I'm sorry, but here it is. And now, let's talk about sex baby...**

**Chapter 6**

**Mercedes Pov**

"_I want you to touch me here." I said as I placed Sam's big hand on my covered opening. _

_**Touch**_

Sam looked at me with want in his eyes as he nodded his head to my command. He started to kiss me with passion as his hand started to move in circles around my clothed nether regions. I could already feel a wetness there that was new to me as I moaned into Sam's mouth. His touch was unsure as he moved his fingers around. He started to get a rhythm going, but it wasn't enough with my loin cloth getting in the way.

"Take them off." I directed, wanting to feel Sam's touch on my naked skin. Sam placed his hands on both of my hips, fingering the waistband there. He looked into my eyes and I nodded my head toward him before he slowly and painfully lifted the material down and off my legs with my help. Sam threw the material behind him.

**Sight**

Sam took a moment to take me in as he looked at me naked and lying before him. "God, you're beautiful." As he stared at me, it was like his eyes were drinking me in, getting me lost within the blue depths.

Our eye contact broke as Sam snaked his body up to rest on top of mine. Sam went back to kissing me as his hands explored my naked downstairs. His fingers teased me all over and every time they hit this one spot on me, I mewled out in pleasure.

Seeing my reaction, he started to focus on that one spot with his thumb as his other fingers started to finger my hole. One of his fingers slipped inside and the new experience felt beyond good. He started to move his finger inside of me, while keeping his thumb rubbing my other spot.

Sam ghosted his other hand up until it rested on one of my breasts. He started to massage my breast with his hand as his mouth broke from mine. Sam gave me kisses started at my jaw to my neck to my collarbone and then to my other breast. He kissed all over my breast until he started to concentrate on my nipple. When Sam finally sucked my nipple into his hot mouth, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

All the while Sam was playing with my breast, he kept up the steady rhythm his hand was making between my thighs. He added another finger inside of me and my moans got louder and louder. He added one more finger and the pleasure that I felt was soaring into new levels.

This weird sensation started in my stomach and then overtook me completely. I shook and quivered all over as I bucked my hips against Sam's hand. This essence leaked out of my downstairs and I felt bad that it probably drenched Sam's hand.

I had never experienced this before, but I definitely wanted to do that again because the bliss was amazing. It was like I was coming down from a pleasure high as my breathing started to slow down to normal.

Sam sat up on his knees and started to look at his drenched hand. He sniffed it first before his tongue came out and took a cautious lick. Sam was obviously pleased with the taste of it as he started to suck his fingers into his mouth, licking all the creamy essence up off of his hand.

_**Taste and Smell**_

I guess it was decided that he wanted more as he brought his head down in between my thighs before he took one long sniff and cautious lick of my downstairs.

"God you smell amazing and you taste even better." Sam mumbled out.

The weird sensation that was caused by Sam's tongue, made my hips buck as I scooted myself away from Sam's mouth.

Sam growled at me as his hands grabbed my thighs and brought them back down. He clutched onto my legs to keep me there as his tongue started to lick some more.

There was no place left untouched by Sam's mouth as Sam licked and licked. His nose accidentally brushed against that one spot again and I mewled out in pleasure.

Sam dropped one of his arms from holding my thighs to move aside the hair that was keeping that one spot from being shown to him. Sam brought his tongue up to the sight and started to lick and lick.

I thrashed aside Sam's one-armed hold, but I couldn't break it. Sam then decided that licking wasn't enough as he sucked that one spot into his mouth which caused me to yelled out his name.

Once Sam had his fill of that area, Sam started to lick down until his tongue was against my hole. Sam used his free hand to rub the spot he just came from as his tongue came out to explore my entrance. Sam started to stick his tongue as far as he could go inside as he continued to search around.

The sensations that Sam was causing made it hard to stop my moans as more wetness coated Sam's tongue. Apparently Sam wanted it all as he continued his exploration. Sam curved his tongue upwards inside of me which caused me to involuntarily undulate my hips against his tongue. Sam was pleased with the reaction that he got out of me as he kept on curving his tongue up to hit that spot, all the while his thumb was still rubbing the other spot.

The same sensation started in my belly and overtook me as I thrashed about and leaked essence which went into Sam's awaiting mouth.

It took me a longer time to calm down from this whatever it was called from the last one. When my body was back to normal, I opened my eyes to see Sam hovering over me with a smile on his face as he licked his lips.

I lifted my head up and started to kiss him as I tasted my essence on his tongue. Our kissing session continued until I eventually pulled our lips apart.

"My turn." I smiled devilishly up at Sam as I flipped us over to where I was on top. I started to tease him slowly as I nibbled on his neck. I licked. I bit. I tried everything as I explored him. My lips moved down his body to his chest, then his glorious stomach.

I stopped just above the waistband of his loin cloth.

**Sam's POV**

Whatever just happened with Mercedes was freaking amazing. I had no idea that I could make those noises come out of her and that essence leak from her downstairs. That essence tasted so good. If I could eat that everyday, I would be very happy. Now that we found whatever this is, I definitely want to do this over and over with her.

When Mercedes flipped us over, she really caught me by surprise. I wasn't going to complain however. I definitely was way too excited for her exploration of my body as my downstairs was rock hard.

When she stopped at the waistband of my loin cloth, I nodded my head down at her.

She signaled back before she started to remove the cloth. Once she got the material off, she placed it behind her and turned back to me. She took a look at my throbbing erect thing. I saw her bite her lip and it seemed as if she was studying it and what the heck to do with it.

Mercedes cautiously brought out her hand and slowly started to stroke my thing up and down, like she must have seen me doing before.

I laid back and closed my eyes in pleasure as she continued to stroke it up and down, starting to get a rhythm going.

Mercedes took me by surprise as she licked the tip of my thing before licking her way down it and then back up. She started to suck the tip of it before she brought it all the way into her mouth. The sensations she was causing made me moan out and I knew that I was going to last very long at all.

Mercedes enveloped as much as she could of me into her mouth and I accidentally bucked my hips up into her.

She started to get a rhythm going and I knew I was done for as I released my essence into her mouth, taking her completely by surprise. She was not ready for that or anticipating it as she slightly choked on it before swallowing. She released me from her mouth with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why couldn't you warn me, Sam? I almost choked. I was not ready for that and it tastes bad. Why does my essence taste good and yours doesn't?"

"Hey you take that back." I yelled as I tackled her and rolled with her on the ground until I was on top. I smiled down at her. She looked so gorgeous underneath me as I lowered my head to give her a kiss. I tasted myself on her tongue and broke apart of her. "Okay your right. That doesn't taste that good."

Mercedes chocked an eyebrow up at me. "Of course, I'm right."

I chuckled down at her before rolling my eyes. "Whatever, but that's not going to stop me from eating your essence."

"Maybe, I can get used to it then." Mercedes shrugged.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"Of course." Mercedes nodded her head.

I grinned widely before I crashed my lips onto hers. Our tongues started to battled as our kissing went on. My thing was starting to get excited again as I started to rock my hips into Mercedes. They're was no barrier now between us as we continued to our motions. My thing accidentally hit her outside spot and Mercedes mewled out. I brought one of my hands down and moved my thing downwards until it was teasing Mercedes hole.

I looked up into Mercedes eyes and she nodded her head. I then slowly started to push my thing inside of her hole. It felt like I was entering into the hottest wettest thing ever as I slowly kept pushing myself inside. I accidentally hit something there that felt like a barrier, but I wasn't all the way in yet. So I pushed through it and felt that barrier break.

"That hurts, Sam." Mercedes whimpered out as I kept moving my thing into her hole. I didn't want it to be painful, so I just stopped moving inside of her. "I'm sorry, Cedes. I'm so sorry."

Mercedes had her eyes closed and winced in pain as I looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Cedes. I didn't mean to hurt you." A couple of tears escaped Mercedes eyes and I felt so bad that I was the cause of her suffering. "We can just stop. It's fine. We don't have to continue Mercedes if you don't want to."

Mercedes opened her eyes and brought her hands up to cradle my face. "Its okay, Sam. It was just a pinch of pain and now it doesn't hurt anymore. I don't want to stop, Sam. I want to keep going."

"You sure?"

She nodded her head as she started to rock her hips which I took as a signal to move inside of her.

I started to maneuver inside of her. I would push myself all the way in until my balls hit her skin then extract and then repeat. Moving inside of Mercedes was the most amazing experience that I ever have had. She was so wet and hot and tight. It was the perfect fit for my thing. Just like when Mercedes mouth was on me, I knew that I couldn't last very long as I continued my ministrations.

With a couple more thrusts, I couldn't hold back the stirring that I had felt in my balls as I spewed my junk inside of Mercedes. Once I was done, I slowly pulled myself out from inside of her and went to lay down next to her, cuddling into her side.

"That was amazing." I stated happily.

"Yeah, for you." Mercedes huffed out.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused. "You didn't whatever it's called?"

"Nope." Mercedes said, popping the 'p' with her lips.

"Alright, that's it. We're going to do it again until we both do it." I stated before I rolled back on top of Mercedes, keeping my weight from crushing her. I started to kiss her ecstatically before Mercedes broke apart from my lips, shaking her head.

"I want to try it a different way, Sam. If that's okay with you?" Mercedes asked.

I nodded my head. "So what do you want to do?"

"Just lay down on your back and I'll do the work okay?"

"Okay." I nodded my head, my thing already rock hard again from the possibility of being inside of Mercedes once more. I laid down on my back like she directed and waited for her.

**Hearing**

Mercedes slowly climbed on top of me and aligned my thing with her hole. She slowly sunk down on me until I was fully seated inside of her. This new position was interesting as Mercedes did most of the work and I helped a little.

Mercedes started to bounce up and down on me as she started to get a nice soft rhythm going. Her pleasure moans loud in volume and I truly loved that I was the reason for the sounds escaping her mouth. I leaned forward so that I could kiss Mercedes lips. This time with Mercedes was different and I had no clue what made it change. My hands sought out Mercedes hands as we continued. I looked up into her eyes and felt this feeling. I knew that I loved her with all my heart and I was so glad that she was sharing this with me. I kissed her softly before whispering I love you against her lips.

"I love you too." Mercedes whispered back to me. A wide grin spread across my face before I kissed Mercedes enthusiastically.

I felt the familiar stirring in my balls, but I knew that I had to hold off so that Mercedes could reach her release. I broke apart one of our intertwined hands as I snaked my hand down to that outside spot of hers. I started to rub it in circles, hoping that it would help Mercedes reach her whatever it was called so that we could do it together.

Before long Mercedes was shaking and quivering as her essence leaked onto my lap and I couldn't hold off my release any longer. I thrusted up into her a couple more times before I sprayed my stuff deep inside her. I collapsed backwards on to the ground with Mercedes on top of me.

I looked at Mercedes and saw that she had passed out on top of me. I chuckled a little before I wrapped my arms around her and followed her into dreamland.

… **So what did you think? And I'd like to thank my beta for this one, Erica. You rock, girl. And as always this goes out to my wifey Gen. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Just to clear up some things from the last chapter. Sam and Mercedes are probably about 15 or 16 years old. Just to warn you, this chapter is going to have a time jump in it. Also if you read any of my other fics, I want to finish this one before I concentrate on the others. So they will be on slight hiatus until this story is over.**

**Warning: character death**

**Chapter 7**

**Sam's POV**

A couple of weeks went by and every day it was like Mercedes and I couldn't stop touching. We couldn't stop kissing, licking, sucking and getting each other to release either. This new found thing was amazing and we couldn't stop now that we discovered it. We started to just nickname it 'it' anytime one of us wanted to go at it. It didn't matter where we were. We did 'it' everywhere. We did 'it' all over our beautiful island and we couldn't stop.

I had just come inside from a night swim to find Mercedes diligently eating some of the clam that we had caught earlier that morning. I chuckled and crookedly grinned at her before a yawn escaped my lips.

"Stop eating and come to bed, Mercy." I said as I grabbed the food from her and placed it down on our makeshift table.

Mercedes nodded her head up and down at me with a smile and I grinned back before I climbed the ladder to go to our bedroom.

By the time Mercedes got up there last night, I was fast asleep.

I awoke to a bird chirping near my bed. I groggily rubbed my eyes and looked to the source of the noise, noticing that Mercy was no longer in bed. "Hey little guy, do you know where Mercy is?" I asked before I sat up and looked out of the hut. I saw Mercedes on her knees bent over the sand. It looked like she was sick as she clutched onto her stomach and puked into the water.

I quickly got up out of bed and made my way out to her to see if she was okay. I approached her slowly and finally made to her as she was wiping her mouth with her hand. I bent down next to her and started to rub her back. "Hey are you okay?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "I guess something I ate didn't agree with me, that's all Sam. I'm fine." Mercedes then sat up and walked away from me, leaving me stunned from her brush off.

"Whatever." I said to her retreating figure as I gathered myself up and went about my day.

I didn't see Mercedes for the rest of the day until I came up to our bedroom to find her fixing her hair. I advance on her slowly until my face is inches away from her neck and my breath causes goosebumps on her skin.

She cowered away from my caress.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"You didn't want to do it all day yesterday and now you don't want to right now either. What's a matter, Mercy? Don't you love me anymore?" I sighed, saddened by her refusal.

"I still love you more than ever, Sam." Mercedes scoffed.

"Then why don't you want to do it?" I asked as I fiddled a piece of straw between my fingers.

"It just hurts right now, that's all." Mercedes shrugged. "Once it stops hurting, we'll do it."

"When is that gonna be?" I questioned skeptically, trying to figure what I did wrong.

Mercedes just lowered and shook her head unknowingly.

"I don't understand, Mercy. Why does it hurt?" This whole situation was making me frustrated as I threw my hands around in defeat.

"I don't know. I don't know anything." Mercedes shook her head back in forth quickly. She got up from her spot and went across the room to rest her back against the wall.

"But if you touch my tummy right now, you can feel it." Mercedes said animatedly.

I crawled over to her. "Feel what?" I sat down right beside her.

Mercedes eagerly grabbed one of my hands and rested it upon her stomach. Immediately I felt a movement inside of her. "How'd you make your tummy move like that?"

"I'm not doing it." Mercedes flickered her head in disagreement as she continued to hold my hand over her belly.

"Well it can't be doing it by itself."

"Yes it is." Mercedes tried to convince me.

I felt another bump against my hand. "There, I felt it again. What's making it do that, Mercy?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Mercedes' POV**

About eight months had passed and my belly had started to expand. It was huge and hardened like a cocoon, but I could still feel the weird movement every now and then from it. I had no idea what was happening to me or my body. It was like I didn't have any control over it.

In the beginning, I was puking and nauseous all the time. Then that subsided and I was constantly craving food and eating it. Sam had to be around a lot during that time because I was craving him and it as well. Sam was wary at first because of the bizarre stirring in my belly, but ultimately he agreed because he wanted it as much as I did.

After that the hunger died down and then my back and feet started to hurt. Sam started to give me back and foot massages just to ease the pain which I was grateful for because it really helped.

I had wandered into the forest a little as I cradled my belly. Walking around helped some, so I wanted to get some exercise in to remedy the discomfort. After a couple of steps more, I felt a pop and then I looked down and saw that I had leaked some water. I was so confused as I attempted to walk some more that is until the pain started in.

I felt like I couldn't breath as I clutched onto my stomach before slowly tumbling to the floor. I opened up my legs and bent my knees as I breathed through the pain.

Once it had stopped, a couple of minutes passed until I felt the same pain again. "SAMMY." I screamed out. I needed him here with me to help me somehow. I needed his hand in mine to assist with the pain I was feeling.

A couple of minutes passed and there was still no sign of Sam. I screamed out his name over and over as the distress I was feeling intensified.

Where was he? Where was my Sammy? I needed him. Where was he?

**Sam's POV**

I was getting my net ready for fishing when I thought I heard that odd drumming noise again. It was silent for a little while, but then I heard it again. I jumped up and ran to the hut to throw a shirt on. "Mercy, where are you?" I yelled out. I started to run as fast as I could to the other side of the island. I wanted to find the source behind the noise and I hoped that Mercedes was far away from there and safe.

I quickly made my way to the other side of the island and started to approach where the God rock was situated as the sun started to set.

Finally, I arrived and I quietly walked up closer, hiding myself from view by a tree and it's branches.

The source of the noise was people, well men in particular. They had markings on their skin, different headgear on and big holes in their ears. They were all wearing a kind of skirt that covered their loins with necklaces, bracelets and anklets, all made of straw. I knew that they didn't live on the island, but they must have taken boats over from the other island that was quite a ways out. I wonder why they came here periodically as I kept on watching them. They were singing some type of song and dancing around a fire, playing with sticks while one person drummed.

Three more people came into the encampment. Two of them had sticks like the others, but one was fully covered head to toe in white paint. The two with sticks lead the one with paint to rest on top of the slab before God and then all the others circled around.

The singing and drumming stopped as silence enfolded. One of the men, brought his v shaped stick up to the throat of the man on the slab. While another brought his stick down on the man, killing him instantly.

I barely saw blood before I jolted away from the horrible scene. I ran back to our side of the island, hoping to wipe away the images that I just saw. Sacrifice, that's what they must have been doing every time that they came over to this side. They sacrificed a man up to the God rock. That thought almost made me vomit as I kept on running. I knew that I didn't want to tell Mercy what happened because she would freak out, so I vowed to keep it to myself. The only thing that I would do was make it known that in NO way was I ever going to let Mercy to that other side of the island again. Un uh, not happening.

I made my way through the forest on the our safer side of the island before I heard screams.

Mercy was screaming my name and I had no idea why. I starting running to her, following her voice. She sounded like she was in so much pain. I needed to get to her and fast. I maneuvered my way through the forest and finally found her, sitting on the floor and clutching her belly with her hands.

I ran to her and crouched down on my knees near her. I grabbed one of her hands in mine as the other settled on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Mercy? Did they hurt you?" I asked concerned.

"They?" Mercedes questioned as she took big gasps of air.

Mercedes started to groan in pain again as she clutched her stomach and leant a little forward. I let her squeeze my hand. "Mercy? Mercy? Mercy what is it?" Mercedes screamed out in pain. "Tell me what to do. What is it? Answer me."

I turned my body so that I was facing her front. Mercedes continued to hold onto my hand.

"It hurts, Sam. Down there. It hurts." Mercedes yelled, pointing down to her nether regions. I looked down at it and noticed that something was coming out. I cupped my hand down so that I could catch it, whatever it was. Mercedes let out a scream and what looked like a head popped out. I cradled the head with my hands as I waited for the rest to come out. Mercedes this time let out an ear piercing and gut wrenching scream before the body followed the head out of Mercedes. Mercedes scream was soon replaced with tiny cries from the little baby.

I rocked the baby to my chest as Mercedes sat back exhausted. I looked at the small little thing and saw how beautiful it was minus all the blood and fluids that was on it. I wanted to bathe the little guy so that Mercedes would have a clean baby when she came to. It appeared that she had passed out from all the pain. I tried to get up with the baby, but then I noticed a cord that was connecting the baby's stomach to Mercedes downstairs. Confused, I guessed that I needed to cut the cord between them. I settled the baby down on the ground before I quickly ran back to our hut and got one of our cutting knifes that had survived from the ship crash. I jogged back to where they were and quickly cut the cord a few inches away from the baby's belly button.

I picked the baby up and held him in one hand as I walked with him to one of the streams that we cleaned ourselves in. I set him down as I quickly washed the knife and then put it aside. I clutched our beautiful baby boy into my hands and slowly lowered him into the water, cleaning him up. Once his bottom and chest was clean, I tilted him back so that I could clean his head without putting him underneath the water.

Once he was perfectly scrubbed, I studied the beautiful thing that Mercedes and I apparently made. We must have made him because he looked so much like a mixture of us. He had Mercedes nose, but my eyes and lips. His skin was a beautiful caramel color. He had all ten toes and ten fingers. He was so tiny, but so perfect.

I picked up the knife and quickly dropped that off at the hut before making my way with our baby, our son, back to Mercedes.

I come back and see that Mercedes had come to and was oddly looking at a bloody squishy mess on the floor. That must have come from her too which was way weird. Mercedes slowly crawled away and found a more clean spot to sit and I went and joined her, handing our son over to her.

She cradled him in her arms and we both silently looked at him in silence.

My confusion eventually broke the quiet between us. "Why'd you have a baby, Mercy?"

"I don't know."

"Huh." I sighed. "You know we need to name him."

"You're right." Mercedes nodded her head enthusiastically.

"We could name him after Will." I suggested.

Mercedes scrunched up her nose in disgust at that which made me chuckle. Thinking for a second, Mercedes smiled. "We could name him Adam. You know out of that one book that Will taught us to read."

I grinned. "Adam. I like that."

**So... what did you think? I know a new update in less than a week, shocking. It seems however that I have my mojo back, so let's not jinx it. Thanks go to my beta and wifey Gen! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I forgot to mention this in two of the previous chapters, but I do not own Glee and I wouldn't want to. I just find it funny that #cancelglee trended on twitter and then a little while later Glee was renewed for a 5****th**** season... wow. No, just ni****zz****y**** no.**

**And alas, this story is coming to a close soon with this chapter and then the epilogue coming up next. So I want to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It really means so much to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You all are awesome and now on to...**

**Chapter 8**

**Mercedes' POV**

Adam's wails could be heard throughout our beautiful lagoon. It seemed no matter what Sam or I did we couldn't squelch them.

"Hey little Adam." Sam said, playing with his feet. "It's okay, buddy."

I walked over to where they were sitting, eating some fruit. I only had a loincloth on with nothing covering me from the waist up.

Sam tried everything to calm him. He slipped a finger into Adam's mouth and Adam greedily tried to suck on it.

"I think he's hungry." Sam looked back at me proud. "What do we feed him?"

I handed over a piece of my fruit to him, hoping that would work. "Here try this." Sam tried to feed him the piece of fruit, but that only made our baby cry harder and squirm about.

"Ohh. He doesn't like it." Sam sighed.

I handed over some of the juice that we had collected into a coconut shell. Sam tried to pour that into Adam's mouth, but the tiny little babe didn't like it as he spit it out and then he screamed even more. All of these cries were doing something to my body, I didn't know what. I just knew that I couldn't handle anymore or my body was going to do something.

"What do I do?" Sam asked out of options.

Frustrated, I picked up Adam and brought him up to my collarbone, trying to rock him gently. That didn't stop his cries as I tried to rock him some more which brought him even lower onto my chest. Feeling a weird sucking sensation on my nipple, I looked down and found our baby sucking away. I was leaking this white milk looking stuff into his mouth.

Confused, I looked up at Sam who had an equally confused look on his face as well.

"Huh." I said defeated as I looked down at Adam.

Later that day, I had just taken a walk with my little boy, showing him our little island. I knew he probably couldn't understand anything because he was a baby and all, but I wanted to show him our home. His home.

I just came back from the walk and made my way over to wear Sam was sitting, whittling on a spear which confused me greatly. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because..." The green-eyed blonde brushed me off.

"Why, Sammy?" Confusion masking my tone.

"The drum people." Sam muttered under his breath and I didn't understand him at all.

"Repeat that please."

"The drum people." He huffed out in a whisper again. I still couldn't hear him.

"Samson, tell me." I pleaded.

"I just... I can't Mercy. Just please promise me this one thing. You have to promise it. Please, Mercedes." Sam begged with his lip poking out a little as he looked at me.

I nodded my head up at him as I rocked a slightly fussy Adam in my arms.

"Will was right. We should have never gone to the other side. We should have never broken the law." Sam yelled heatedly as he got up to pace around the sand. "Just promise me you won't ever go to the other side and promise me that you won't ever take Adam over there either. Promise me that, Mercy. Please."

I looked up at him, wondering what happened that he wouldn't tell me. Something bad must have happened on the other side. I wanted to find out what, but it looked as if Sam wouldn't budge on that, so I only nodded my head in agreement.

"Is that a yes, Mercy?" Sam asked, looking at me pleadingly.

"Yes, Sammy. I promise I won't go over to the other side and I promise I won't bring Adam over there either."

He smiled at me as he kneeled down before me. Staring into my eyes, the smile never faded from his lips as he decreased the distance between us, placing his lips on mine. The kiss was slow and passionate as he coaxed open my mouth with his tongue, granting entrance inside. Moments passed as we both lost ourselves into the kiss which was only interrupted by a squirming Adam. I guess he didn't like being caged in by our bodies. We both looked down at him and chuckled. I started to rock him as Sam brought out his hand to caress our little babe's head.

It was night time and we had just put Adam down in the makeshift crib that we made for him. I was fussing over him in his crib while Sam was lost in his thoughts sitting close by.

I made sure everything was perfect before I crossed over to Sam and sat before him. I grabbed his hands in mine as I gazed into his eyes, getting lost into the depth.

We stayed like that for awhile, both of us not speaking. Talk wasn't needed as our eyes communicated silently.

Breaking from our heated gaze, I rose up off of the floor with Sam's hand still in mine. I helped him up to our bedroom where we held each other all night, sneaking in kisses here and there until we both eventually fell asleep.

**Sam's Pov**

One of the best parts of my day now that my son was born was to hold him. He was so adorable and I couldn't get enough of his little baby noises except the crying. The crying I could do without especially when he woke us up in the middle of the night. Besides that however he was the most precious thing ever.

Mercedes approached us and latched onto Adam's tiny little feet, kissing and tickling on them. The little giggle or what we thought was a giggle that escaped our son's lips was the cutest sound in the world. So my lady kept up playing with his feet and Adam couldn't get enough of it. I turned my head to look at Mercy with a grin on my face. She's the one who gave me our babe and I was so grateful to her. Now that we had our son, I couldn't imagine a life or the island without him.

Mercedes caught me staring at her and she gazed up at me with those beautiful doe eyes of hers. Seeing the huge smile graced upon my face, my love grinned back at me. I placed a chaste kiss upon her lips before I directed my attention back to our adorable son.

A couple of days later, I was on lookout in the chair that I built. I had a spear in my hand and my eyes kept on sweeping off in the distance in search of those men. They wouldn't be able to get past me and when I saw them I'd spear them to death so that they could never hurt Mercy, Adam or I. I wouldn't ever let that happen. Ever.

Mercedes called out to me. "C'mere hurry."

"I'm busy keeping watch." I yelled back at her, frustrated.

"C'mon you've got to see this, Sammy."

A huge sigh escaped me before I set down my spear and complied to Mercedes wishes. I walked over to where she was in the shallow contained pool of water with Adam.

I looked at my lady interacting with our son as I continued walking over. Mercedes seemed to be puffing out her lips with air to show her holding her breathe to Adam and then our baby was mimicking that before Mercy gently brought him under the water and back up. A huge grin appeared on my face and I was amazed at our little boy.

I slowly got in the water with them as I placed one of my hands on Mercedes shoulder.

"You taught him to swim!" I exclaimed as I took a seat in the water near both of them.

Mercedes repeated the action with Adam and he held his breath perfectly.

"Look at that!" I clapped. "Just perfect."

My love smiled at me before she brought my son close to me for a kiss. I kissed his tiny baby mouth before sitting back and wrapping a hand around Mercedes shoulder. I loved our little baby so much. I loved our family. I never wanted this to change.

**About a year later**

Mercedes and I were talking a swim with Adam and boy has he grown. He can walk and swim on his own now which is amazing. He eventually grew a crop of curly brown hair on top of his head and I think he looks more and more like Mercy every day. She however disagrees with me and says that he looks more like me every day. We keep on repeating words to him to see if he can learn how to talk, but so far it's not working. We won't give up though.

Family swim time has become a tradition now and we both cherish the time spent in the water with Adam especially when he has such a big smile on his face. He enjoys swimming as much as we do.

We still hear the drumming noise from time to time which frightens me and Mercedes has to hold my hand to get through it. They haven't come over to our side of the island however, but I'm still on the lookout if they ever did.

During the day time, we find a whole bunch of activities to keep Adam busy. We got out in the rowboat with him to show him around. We let him meet and pet one of the local turtles too. I made him a little wooden boat and he loves to play with that in the water.

Mercedes painted a face onto a rock and gave him funny grass hair to help keep Adam entertained one day. I've also been trying to teach him baseball with a makeshift bamboo bat and rocks. I help Adam to hit them out into the water which always brings a smile to his face.

We've built sandcastles, shown him some of the birds on the island, had him help me keep watch for a ship that passed and tried to get him to throw a spear as well.

All of these activities brought the biggest grin unto his face and that smile was precious. I couldn't get enough of seeing his smile. I also can get enough of his infectious laugh. When you heard it, you just had to laugh as well. It was a beautiful sound.

When Adam was asleep however, Mercedes and I would play. It took awhile for my lady after having Adam to be comfortable wanting to do 'it' again which was tough on me. I tried to be patient however, but as soon as she gave me the green light... I was a very happy man. Very happy indeed.

We were cuddling in bed one night, we hadn't done it in awhile because Mercedes hadn't been feeling well. Mercy then started to feel that familiar movement in her stomach as she grasped my hand to feel it too.

"Does this mean you're going to have a baby again?"

"I think so..."

"That means that Adam is going to have a little brother or sister." I said excitedly.

"Yeah he is."

The next morning, we we're playing with our son in the hut for a little bit. It was all laughs and smiles until Adam called out my name. "Sammy." I was so ecstatic!

"He said my name! Mercy he said my name!" I bounced up from my seat and started to dance around. "I can't believe he said my name. This is so cool. Now Adam can you say mommy or daddy?"

The boy just looked at me curiously, cocking his head to the side before he spoke my name again.

I chuckled at him, shaking my head. I guess only my name was good for now.

Later that day, we took Adam to the mud pond we had on the island. Before long, mud was everywhere and all of us were having fun with playing in the mud. We were rolling around in it, getting so dirty. Little did we know that there was a ship not too far, looking through a telescope at us...

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"I'm going to bring the boat around for a look see." The captain ordered to his first mate.

"Aye, sir." He said before he sauntered off to the person who funded this expedition. "We spotted something."

The man broke from his musings looking out at sea before he nodded to the first mate and made his way to the other side of the ship to see for himself. The captain handed the telescope to him and pointed to where he sighted the people on the island.

The man looked through the telescope, not really able to see from so far away. "Can we go closer?"

The captain nodded. "I'll see, but we got to be careful of that reef." The captain went off to turn the ship closer as the man still looked through the telescope, trying to get a better look.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

We were all laughing at how we looked with mud covered all over our bodies before Adam spotted something. "Boat." He said as he looked upon the massive ship that was there.

My eyes widened in panic and I looked at Mercedes. She looked out and saw the boat as well and a frown came upon her face.

We were both so confused on what to do next as we silently communicated with each other. We could get off the island or we could stay in our own little world with our family.

I sat back and looked at my love with a small smile on my face. I chose her. I chose Adam. I chose our family I chose to stay. To stay on our beautiful blue lagoon. She looked at me with the same expression and we both knew that we were not going to light that signal fire or try to get the ship's attention. I got up from the ground and picked up Adam as Mercedes followed suit. One of my hands wrapped around her waist as we started to walk away from the boat and towards our hut.

**Nobody's POV**

The man on the boat saw a man, woman and child. That couldn't be his Sam. He slowly lowered the telescope from his eye before sighing in defeat. "No that couldn't be them." He handed the telescope off to one of the crew before he went to his quarters, sighing in defeat.

**Sam's POV**

The next day, Mercedes and I just came from our family swim and we were lounging about on the sand with Adam.

"Do you still go over to the place where we used to live with Will?" Mercy asked me out of the blue.

"Yeah, that's where I get our bananas from." I shrugged.

"Can you take me there?" My lady asked me.

"Why? I thought you were scared." I questioned with confusion in my tone.

"I'm not. I just want to see it again Sam."

I nodded my head in agreement, getting up from the sand before I picked up Adam. We made our way to where we docked the rowboat. Mercedes got in and I handed our son over to her before I pushed us off and got in myself. I started paddling the boat to the destination my Mercy wanted which didn't take us very long. I rowed the boat into the sand and then all of us got out. I made sure the boat was secure before I checked on my loves.

Mercedes was looking at our old overturned hut that we had built with Will. As I saw as I quickly glanced there and then looked back at her. "You coming?"

She nodded her head no as she walked down the beach holding Adam's hand.

I sighed before making my way away from them and the hut in search of bananas.

**Mercedes's Pov**

I let Adam wander off. I know that he wouldn't go far and I still tried to keep my eye on him as much as I could as I stared at the place where we used to live. So much had changed since then. Sam and I had both grown so much. We had our son now. We had a family. Thinking back to the time when Will was still alive, it felt like a very distant memory. I liked our life that we had now and I was grateful that Will taught us to survive. I caressed my tummy with both of my hands fondly before I turned my head to look at what Adam was doing. It looked like he was throwing whatever he found in the boat. I smiled at him before turning away. I took one last look at the hut before shifting my eyes away to join my little boy. I picked him up and set him down in the boat before I climbed in and sat down too, waiting for Sam to hurry back.

I guess I dozed off a little because the next thing I know is that Adam and I are in open water and he just threw one of our oars into the ocean. I grabbed the other paddle to see if I could use it to bring the other one back to the boat. After a couple of failed attempts, I called out to Sam so that he could help.

The blonde came a running and immediately dropped the bananas he found so that he could jump in the water and help us.

My Sammy swam out to us and grabbed the other oar before he made his way to the boat.

I saw something in the distance that immediately scared me. "Shark." I screamed out hoping that Sam would make it the boat before the shark got him.

Sammy turned around and saw the shark and panicked as he start to swim faster.

He let go of the oar in his attempt for speed. I held the other oar out like a spear and tried to aim it right so that I could hit him and Sam could get to us safely. I threw the paddle and hit the shark and then Sammy quickly hopped into the boat safely.

Sam saw what I had done and then freaked out a little. "We've got to get the oars." He yelled as he hung out over the boat so that he could move the boat toward the oars with his hands. I thought he was nuts especially because the shark was so close to one of the paddles.

"Help me Mercy. We're drifting." I tried to get over my fear as I helped him out, but the shark was still in the water and I didn't want it to come anywhere near us.

"Go away. Go away." Sam screamed at the shark as if it would listen.

I tried to help him as best as I could before I stood up a little in the boat and looked around. "Look how far out we are."

Sam paused a little in his movements, heavily breathing. The shark was circling the boat, still close to us.

He tried one more to see if he could get the paddles before he paused again. "I can't stop this." Sam spoke brokenly before he tried to reach the oars again. This time I helped him, but I feared that it was useless.

After a little while, both of us gave up again. I cradled Adam into my side as Sam ran his hands through his hair, exasperated.

The boat kept taking us further and further away from our home and there was nothing we could do but watch and try to keep our son entertained.

The sun was setting now as we both looked on with Sam holding our boy. "Look Adam, when the sun hits the water you can hear it hiss."

Adam only oohed and aahed at his dad.

That night we huddled together as we tried to get some sleep. Sam and I were restless though because we knew that we were doomed and so far away from our home. We both gazed into each other's eyes, comforting each other silently. Eventually we both fell asleep and didn't awake until the sun was already up.

The sight that I saw when I woke up, scared me senseless. "No Adam." I yelled out as I tried to stop him from eating those berries. Those were the bad death berries that Will had warned us about. That's what Adam must have put into the boat when I saw him the other day. My yelling woke up Sam as well.

"Where did you get those?" The blonde questioned angrily.

"Get those out of your mouth." I grabbed my son close to me. "What are you doing? Get those out of your mouth." I tried to pick them out of his mouth, but it seemed as if he already swallowed some.

I looked up at Sam. "He swallowed some."

Both of us were so frightened, we didn't want our son to die. We decided to wait it out a little as we relaxed in the boat. There was nothing that we could do because he had already swallowed some of the berries. We hoped and prayed that there was some way that he wouldn't die, but after awhile it all just felt so hopeless.

Adam started crying in Sam's arms and I jumped up and reached out to him. "Oh come here." My boy went into my arms and I tried to console him as best as I could.

"Don't close your eyes. Please Adam, don't go to sleep." I pleaded with him, but he seemed really tired and heavy in my arms. "Sammy." I looked up at him, hoping that he could help. I found him staring at the berries that he held in his hand.

We looked at each other, hoping that it hadn't come to this. It however seemed that it had. Sam split the berries in his hand in two and handed me them while he kept the others.

I gazed at the berries before I cautiously grabbed some from his hand. Sam curled his fingers around mine which made me look up at him. His eyes solemn as we gazed at each other. We studied each other's faces, not wanting our lives to end, not wanting our love to end, or our family. Slowly Sammy opened his hand and I took the berries that were there.

We both brought the berries up to our lips at the same time and chewed on them. We regarded each other as tears came to both of our eyes before we swallowed.

Sam came down from his seat in the boat to sit next to me. We kissed each other chastely before we held each other tight, letting the tears flow. This was it. This was the end. Eventually we sprawled down in the boat with me holding Adam and Sam holding me. Then we let sleep overtake us.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Dwight Evans was a very patient man with a lot of money. Ever since that day on the ship where he got separated from his son, he would stop at nothing to find him again. He funded many crews to help him search close to the coordinates where the ship caught on fire were. He just couldn't accept the fact that his son might be dead and he had a feeling in his bones that his son wasn't.

When the captain had spotted something the other day, it had almost given him hope. When he looked upon the man, woman, and child however that hope was wiped out. Maybe all was pointless. Maybe his son was really dead.

The crew alerted him to a small craft they saw off into the distance and he wiped away his fear of never finding his son. "Is there someone in it?" He called out as he hopped up with his telescope in hand to look.

"It's too far to see." The crew member replied.

Dwight then eagerly directed them to go after the small craft to see if there was and the crew hastened to reply.

They anchored the ship for awhile so that they could take the longboat out to see if there was anyone in the small craft.

Dwight tried to raise himself up to see inside of the boat, but he still couldn't see any inhabitants.

They made it to the other boat and one of the crew members hopped inside to look upon what seemed to be a sleeping couple with their child.

Dwight got as close as he could to gaze upon them. "Are they dead?"

"No sir, they're asleep." The crew member replied.

Dwight took in the couple, automatically knowing that that was his Sammy. He had found him and he was still alive. Such good news. His search was over.

**So what did you think? The epilogue will be coming soon! Thanks and credit for this chapter go to my lovely beta and wifey Gen. Love you gurl!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, I can't believe that we are finally here. The end of my story. Sad panda. Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting or following my story. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but a part of me was sad about ending it so I didn't want to write it. But alas, all good things must come to an end.**

**Epilogue**

**Nobody's Pov**

Life outside of their beautiful lagoon was tough on both Sam and Mercedes.

Due to the gravity of their situation (having a child out of wedlock) both sets of parents urged them to wed and soon.

Both of them didn't think it would make a difference because once they understood the severity of what marriage was, they felt like they had more than a tidbit of that on the island. Sam and Mercedes both said yes to appease both of their parents, but they were mainly doing it for themselves. The didn't really think a little piece of paper mattered when they already acted like a married couple and had a kid together with one on the way.

The ceremony was a quiet affair with only close relatives in attendance. They held the wedding outside in the Jones estate under a beautiful gazebo. The gazebo was covered in flowers and decorated in lavender ribbons. It was set in between two beautiful cherry trees that were in full bloom. Adam was the cutest little ring-bearer ever as he walked down the aisle in his little custom made and tailored black suit. Sam had a suit to match as he waited patiently near the pastor for his fiancee to come into view. Mercedes and Sam didn't have any bridesmaids or groomsmen so after Adam took his place near his dad the bride walked down the aisle clutching onto her father's hand as the familiar wedding march sounded from the band that was hired. She was wearing a simple ivory dress that hugged her curves and stopped just past her knees. The dress was tasteful, but not reveling. The cinched waist embroidered with pearl sequins showed off her figure beautifully while also hiding the small baby bump that Mercedes was starting to sport. In her hand was a bunch of purple orchids that wasn't hiding her shiny new engagement ring. The ring showcased a 10 carat cushion set diamond with two trapezoid cut diamonds on each side. Mercedes had her hair done for her wedding and the curls looked to be laid by a higher power as they formed her face and trailed down her back.

The wedding went off without a hitch with a small reception in the Jones' backyard, adjacent from where the wedding was held. The newly wedded couple now sporting matching rings, danced the night away with Adam and their family. The dynamic between Sam and Mercedes and their parents was strained. They were practically strangers with the newly married couple having very few memories of them. Both of them tried to reconnect and bond again with their parents, but found it hard to catch up on so much lost time.

Both the Jones and the Evans pooled their money and bought a farm outside of the beaten path for Sam, Mercedes, Adam, and the baby on the way to live as a wedding present for the couple. The newly husband and wife were so grateful to them for such a marvelous gift. The 12 acres of land on the farmhouse was very spacious and the closest neighbors were ten minutes away. Sam and Mercedes loved it when they found out because it reminded them of their island. It would be a place for them and their children away from outsiders which is what they had wanted when they had decided to stay on the island all that time ago. The land had a huge barn and stables as well as a huge townhouse. The townhouse consisted of eight bedrooms, three bathrooms, an ample living and dining room with a beautiful kitchen. The house had a wrap around porch with a porch swing. It was a thing of beauty. Their parents had also gifted them a decorator that helped Mercedes with her ideas of what she wanted for each room.

Even with their marriage official, society had a hard time accepting such a young interracial couple with a baby and another one on the way. They got weird looks when they went out as a family to shop or dine. This only drove them into further isolation, but as long as they had each other and their family they decided that everything was going to be okay. That however didn't stop them from fighting, but it was sometimes worth it just for the hot angry make up sex.

Sam and Mercedes tried to adjust to normal life as best as they could, but it was hard to catch up on most things like schooling. Their parents had both hired tutors for them so that they could catch up. Sam had a harder time than Mercedes which disconcerted him and made him want to give up. With his wife's encouragement, he however buckled through. Now both of them are reading at a high school level. Sam excelled at science and math with Mercedes excelled at history and English. They both got their GED's eventually which pleased them both and their parents.

Because the Evans and the Jones had a nice trust fund set up for their children since they were born, they didn't really need to work at all. Also because of living on the island, they cared not for possessions to spend on. So they tended the farm together with horses, cows, chickens and pigs. Mercedes sold all their produce at a local farmer's market which helped them to skate along as well, or to later give their children whatever they desired.

Modern medicine helped the new Mrs. Evans along with her pregnancy. They found out that she was actually having twins and both Mercedes and Sam were ecstatic. They wanted to hold off on the gender however because they wanted to be surprised just like they were when Mercedes had Adam albeit not as surprised.

Mercedes gave birth to two beautiful identical baby girls at St. Luke's hospital. She was grateful for an epidural to help with the birth because she didn't think that she could go for another natural birth at all. This however didn't stop her from cussing all the new words she learned in the delivery room with most of the words aimed at Sam and his penis. Calliope "Callie" Lily Evans weighed in at 6 pounds with all ten fingers and ten toes. She was a shade or two darker from her brother, but beautiful all the same. Small wisps of curly brown hair sat atop her head. She had her daddy's nose, but her mother's lips. She was a beautiful vision and both Sam and Mercedes welcomed her with open arms. Chloe Maya Evans came in at five pounds eight ounces, two minutes after her big sister. Her complexion was the same as her older sibling. Both Callie and Chloe were gorgeous just like their mother. After Sam gazed onto his lovely daughters, he just knew that Chloe and Callie were going to be Mercedes Mini-Me's with most of their features being similar to their mothers except for the nose which gave him pause. He knew that he was going to have to borrow his dad's shotgun later on in life when boys came a sniffing.

A little while before the doctor gave the all okay for her and Sam to have sex, Mercedes looked up birth control because she did not want to have another baby any time soon. The new mother decided upon the pill and religiously took it every day.

**15 years later**

Sam gazed upon his beautiful sleeping wife of 15 years and smiled. He didn't regret his life with her one bit. If he could go back, he'd do it all over again. Sam cherished Mercedes and the children that she had brought him. The married couple both recently had turned 32. Adam was now 17 and the twins 16, so the house was often hectic with all the teenage hormones going around. Marriage wasn't easy between them, but they made it work just like they did on the island.

Sam nudged open his wife's thighs and settled in between them, swiftly slipping his dick inside of her hot, wet, and tight heat, waking her up.

"Did you do what we agreed?" The blonde asked as he whispered into his wife's ear before bringing out his tongue and licking the morsel. It was early in the morning before the household was awake. Sam wanted to get some time in with his wife before they got interrupted for the rest of the day until bedtime.

Mercedes sleepily nodded her head at her husband's question before a moan escaped her lips from Sam's ministrations. Mrs. Evans wrapped her arms and legs around her lover and brought him down further before crushing her lips against his. Her nails dug into his back as his thrusts became deeper, faster and more wanton.

Sam managed to hit Mercedes spot every time and she knew that she wouldn't last long at all. "Sammy." She moaned out his name.

A knock upon their locked bedroom door halted Sam's movements for a second before he thrusted back in and out of his wife, going faster and faster. "Maybe if we don't answer, they will go away." He hoped as he took one of Mercedes chocolate pebbled nipples into his cavernous mouth and sucked.

"Dad!" Adam exclaimed from outside of the door before knocking more fervently.

"What?" Sam barked, halting his advances much to the displeasure of Mercedes as a little mewl escaped her lips.

"Queeny is having her baby. Dad, I need your help." The oldest yelled through the door. Queeny was one of their cows. She was named by Chloe. Her sister Callie's cow Reginald was the one to knock her up and the whole family anticipated the new baby's arrival.

Growling, Sam unenthusiastically withdrew from his wife. "Sorry Mercy. Duty calls."

Mercedes frowned in bed, but dishearteningly agreed as she got up from bed and went into their adjoined closet to get dressed quickly. Sam was already in there with his pants halfway up his bottom. He quickly threw on a shirt and unlocked the door. Father and son together made their way out to the barn.

Sam had been walked through helping his animals give birth by the family's veterinarian many times so he was capable of handling it by himself with Mercedes and Adam in assistance and their veterinarian on speed dial if things should go wrong.

Cedes rounded up Callie and Chloe quickly before they followed the boys out into the barn.

The birth went smoothly with both mother and baby doing well. Because of all the animals that the Evans family kept, they all took turns naming them from oldest to youngest. Since Chloe was the last one to name a new animal, it was Sam's turn. The oldest Evans took one look at the new boy babe and knew automatically what his name was. "Peanut, that's his name."

"I like it." Callie agreed with her father.

Once all was well in the barn, dad and kids started their chores while Mercedes headed inside to get a start on breakfast.

Once everyone was finished, they all settled and gathered around the dinner table before digging into the glorious food that the matriarch had prepared.

"You out did yourself mom." Adam said as he shoveled the food into his cavernous mouth before helping himself to seconds and thirds. He was a growing boy after all.

The Evans finished their meal quickly before they all went up to their bedrooms to clean themselves up and shower.

Mercedes and the twins then settled in the study for school. The mother had studied up on homeschooling and decided that she wanted to keep her children close at home with her. This did lower their social skills somewhat, but all of the children had outside activities that they were enrolled in to balance it out. Callie was in dance class. Chloe took karate lessons. Adam was a Boy Scout early on and then now he was working a part time job at the local veterinarian office. He mainly did secretarial work, but he was studying up to become a veterinarian. Adam's grades were way above his level which was why he had already gotten his GED and now he was working and then helping out on the farm before he went off into the world to go to veterinarian school. The twins grade levels were astounding as well, but they had yet to figure out what they wanted to do unlike their older brother.

School breezed by for the three as the men of the house worked away outside with a short break in the middle for lunch.

Before they knew it, it was time for Adam to get to work and the twins to go to their activities. Being of age to get their drivers license, the twins elected not to unlike their older brother. He passed his driver's test wonderfully his first try and he would drop his sisters off at their respective buildings before going to work.

Once they all left the den, Mercedes sighed as she attended to all of her household chores. This was one of the few quiet times that the married couple had to themselves. Sam would often take his horse Rocket out for a ride while Mercedes did the laundry and dishes. Once she was finished, she would settle down in the living room and cosy up to a good book.

Time flew by before Mercedes knew it. She bookmarked her page and quickly went to start on dinner. Sam clambered in from outside and took off his work boots on the rug before setting them in his shoe cubby. He sneakily went into the kitchen and caught his wife by surprise as he enfolded her into his arms and started to kiss her neck.

Mercedes laughed as she settled down her spoon on the side rim of the pot and turned around in her husband's arms to face him. Sam crashed his lips onto his Mercy as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. His hands then gravitated to her ass as he gripped and kneaded his favorite of her body parts in his hands which caused Mercedes to moan inside his mouth.

"GROSS." Chloe yelled, interrupting the moment between the two lovers. The children clambered inside. Mercedes pulled herself away from her husband, laughing at being caught. She turned back around and finished stirring the pot before turning off the stove because dinner was finished. She placed the meal down at the table. Before the family could delve into dinner, they were disturbed by a swift knock upon the door.

"I'll get it." Callie said as she got up from the seat, making her way to the front door. She looked through the curtains to see who was outside and a small smile came upon her face. Hastily making her way to the door, the older twin opened it and greeted the pair that was on the steps.

Tina Chang and her son Leo Chang were swiftly ushered inside as a small blush appeared on Callie's face.

Tina Chang owned a booth at the farmer's market right next to the Evans. After much cajoling on Tina's part, Mercedes and Tina became fast friends even with their slight difference in age. Tina was a couple of years older than Mercedes. She had a son and daughter with her husband Mike Chang. The families would often have play dates or outings together.

Leo Chang was the oldest and about the twins age. Callie had the biggest crush on the boy, but was too intimidated by him to act on it. Little did she know that Leo had a crush on her in return.

The Evans greeted their guests boisterously. "What brings you by Tina?" Mercedes pleasantly asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to stop by and drop this off." Tina smiled and raised up a pie plate that was in her hands. "I accidentally made too much pies and we couldn't possible eat them all so I decided to bring one to you."

"That's awfully kind of you dear. Thank you." Mercedes hugged her guest. "I'll have to bring you by some of my delicious brownies."

"Oh, no need Cedes dear." The motherly Asian grinned. "It's my pleasure and of course Leo opted to come along as well." Tina winked at Mercedes. Both of them knew about the crush that Leo had on Callie and vice versa.

Sam's face pursed in anger. "Leo may I speak to you for a moment?" The father asked as he took the boy aside into the den. Both Tina and Mercedes scoffed and shook their head at Sam's actions as they continued to talk, letting the man to his own devices.

Leo gulped, scared as to the reason for Callie's dad to take him aside.

As soon as the door closed, Sam lost no time in interrogating the boy. "What is your intention with my daughter?"

"What?" Leo asked shell shocked.

"I asked what is your intention with my daughter?" Sam repeated.

Gulping loudly, the younger boy's nerves were trying to get the best of him as he stuttered out. "Nnnothing sir."

"I don't believe you."

"Well I-" Leo paused. "I like her sir, but I have no idea if she likes me in return."

"Oh she does." Sam admitted.

The boy's face seemed to brighten at that.

The father slowly moved to his locked cabinet. He unlocked it with his key that was around his neck and brought out a hunting shotgun before pointing it at boy Chang.

Leo's eyes widened in fear, shocked into silence.

"Now now. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you..." Sam paused wickedly. "yet."

The father started to clean his gun with a cloth that was in the cabinet.

"Now listen to me because I will only repeat this once. You hurt my baby girl... I hurt you with this." Sam lifted up the gun a little, indicating his weapon.

Swallowing, Leo spoke softly. "I would never intentionally hurt Callie. I swear."

"Well then I hope you stay true to your word." Sam turned away from the boy, holding in his laughs to himself. He put his gun back away and locked the cabinet before escorting the boy back into the kitchen.

Tina and Leo then promptly left, saying their goodbyes.

"Was that entirely necessary?" Mercedes whispered into Sam's ear. "You probably scared the boy to death."

Sam guffawed, amused by the situation. "He needed to be given the talk Mercedes. I told you when it comes to your Mini-Me's, I'm taking every precaution there is."

Mercedes fumed before the Evans resumed their dinner. Once finished, they were all excused from the table. The twins had dish-washing duty while Adam went into the living room to watch television for a little bit. Soon all the family joined him before it was off to bed for the lot of them.

Settling into the bed for the night, Sam hastily resumed what they had started earlier that morning.

"You sure about this?" Mercedes asked reluctantly.

Sam nodded his head eagerly. "Let's work on making baby number four." He said with a wicked grin across his face.

"Fine, Sammy." Mercedes huffed even though secretly her body was warm all over and wetness lined her panties. "But after this one, no more babies. I am not pushing any more babies out of this vagina after number four. Got it?" She asked sternly, crossing her arms around her chest. She had just recently stopped birth control at Sam's behest.

"Got it." Sam pouted, but knew that they were ways to persuade her. Sam had his heart set on five which the couple often fought about. Mercedes had reluctantly agreed to one more baby after one particular bad fight which made Sam joyous. He just hoped that he could convince her to one more after number four. He had his tricks so he wasn't worried.

Sam ripped off his wife's panties and slid himself into his home. Mercedes was his home. After 15 years of marriage, their love had grown for each other. They were each other's rocks and neither of them saw that changing ever.

The blonde took a slow torturous place this time around as he gyrated his hips against his wife's. They gazed upon each other, kissing ever so often. It wasn't long before Mercedes dug her nails into Sam's back urging him to go faster. Her husband obliged her request and gave his woman and the owner of his heart what she wanted.

Soon Mercedes was screaming out that she was going to orgasm and Sam followed behind her, spilling his seed into her womb. He kept thrusting to ride out both of their climaxes before he toppled off of her, completely spent.

"It feels like every time, it just gets better and better." Mercedes admitted in between airy breaths. "Will this ever go away?"

"Never." Sam curled into Mercedes side, spooning with his wife. "You're stuck with me forever woman."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Mercedes turned in his arms and placed a kiss upon Sam's lips. They had forever. Who knew that two stranded kids would last together, but they did. From the island to here, they were still going strong.

And their love would last forever.

**So what are you feelings? Are you sad to see it end as much as me? Please let me know what you think. I want to thank my wifey Gen for betaing this for me. Thanks again.**


End file.
